living a dream, not!
by jessica369
Summary: Ace was a normal fan of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. She hated, she loved, She was a geek. But when a thunderstrom sends her into the world of her dreams, she thinks she's in wonderland. But what happens when her dreams turn into nightmares? Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Jessie here. since I have no more ideas for ****_the orichalcos returns_****, I'm making another story to ward off any disappointment. Plus, everyone gets to meet my Yami, so say hello Maya!**

**Maya: Hi everyone!**

**Jess: Maya, since I'm lazy and forgetful, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Maya: Sure! Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If she did, she'd most likely hook up with Jesse.**

**Jess: MAYA!**

**Maya: Enjoy**

**Jesse: (mutters) Damn Yami...**

* * *

It was saturday, 2:41 if you want to be precise. I was playing on the computer to pass the time. Mom & Dad where at work, so I had the house to myself. Even Aron was at his job, corn-tastiling.

Wait a minute; I forgot to introduce myself. The names Alice, Alice Drake. I have soulder length hair, blue eyes covered by glasses, and a scar here and there. Everyone I know calls me Ace. Mostly because of my card skills, like poker and 21. But I also get straight A's on my report card, but I don't brag. That's because I'm a geek over Yu-Gi-Oh. yup, I said Yu-Gi-Oh, AKA the best anime EVER! If I could, I'd live with Yugi and the gang in domino. But instead, I'm stuck in boring ol' detroit. Of course, I watched GX and 5D's too, and a bit of ZEXAL, that sucked. I mean, ga-ga-ga magician looks A LOT like dark magician, but they give it the name "ga-ga-ga magician"? The guys of Kanomi were either very drunk or just plain stupid when they made a card like that.

But, I suppose I could rant later. For now, I'll stick with my adventure. One question before I start: Have you ever dreamed of being in your favorite cartoon/anime? Well, I did, all the time. I'd fantasize to my heart's content, or how ever the hell you wanna put it. But I never thought I'd actually get to _go_ there. Like I said, I was on the computer, watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX on Hulu. I thought it mixed comedy and duels perfectly. I also love the character Syrus. I mean, the dude gets 0 cred from everyone and mistreated as a no one. personally, I think his roid deck is down right adorable. OK, maybe he has a bit of a reason to have people tease, but I think he should have more credit. Any who, I was watching the 2nd episode when everyone get to Duel Academy and Chazz asked Jaden (very rudely, I might add) for a duel.

I was sitting inside while a huge ass thunder-storm was brewing outside. I didn't mind, gave me a reason to not go out so I can enjoy having some time to watch GX. That's just the beginning. I was laughing at the scene were Jaden and Syrus "meet" Chumley, and when they screamed like little girls. What can I say, boys will be boys, even anime boys. But, unannounced to me, lighting struck the telephone pole outside. It traveled down the wire, down to house and through ever wire inside, including the charger to my dad's laptop. Not only did I get a super shock, but I also blacked out.

* * *

_About 5 hours later..._

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Hold on, shore? Detroit is nowhere near an ocean. Adding to my confusion, I saw Yu-Gi-Oh cards all over the beach I woke up on. I picked them all up to find out that they're my deck from dueling network, even Pandaborg and Kuribon. Well, here's what I'm picking up: I stuck on a beach with my dueling network deck and I have no food, water from the ocean, and no shelter. What a swell day I'm having (not). _"OK, calm down, Ace, all you need is a layout of the area, and I can find food and water" _I reassure myself. Right, I talk to myself too, sue me. I walked along the beach 'till I found a building I know all to well. "No way...it can't be" I mumbled to myself, because I was looking at freaking Duel Academy!

_"This is unreal! How did I end up in Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" _I asked myself. I was both excited and scared at the same time. I was excited to see Jaden and everyone, but I was scared that I'd be trapped here and may never see my family again. Mom, dad, hell, I'd even miss Aron. _"snap out of it, Ace" _I scorn at myself, _"this is no time to be negative, you need to find a way in, but how? The entrance exams are over and I have low dueling skills". _It was true, I suck at dueling. Every time I had a good card to use, I'd forget the effect or I'd forget it was facedown on the field. Either way, I need in, or I'll have be a beach hobo, and I'm not gonna let that happen. I guess I'll start by getting inside the academy, but that's easier said than done. Just for everyone back home, the academy has as many rooms as the empire state building! yes, it's that big. But, if memory serves, chancellor Sheppard's office is on the top floor.

_"Ra, I hope I'm right" _I prayed to myself. Yeah, I'm so much of a geek I make Yu-Gi-Oh references like "Thank Ra" or "get your game on!", crap like that. I'd figure I'd need a blazer to get in, so I picked up a Silfer red one. What? Silfer is an awesome card and Silfers have more fun. Well, to explain how I look, I had a blazer like Jaden wears while I still had on my jeans and maroon sash. I had on my black, gray, and pink sneakers and purple ankle socks. I walked by Chazz and his goons, giving him one of my dangerous glares. As you can see, I don't like Chazz much. He's a douche, and he'll always be a douche. "What are you looking at, Silifer slacker?" Chazz angrily asks me. I felt like saying "A douche raised by two bigger douche's", but instead, I said, "Just another stupid, stuck-up boy". OK, not the smartest think I did, but it was better than what I was thinking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" a now angrier Chazz asks. Man, I can be such a dumbass, but I can't back down now. "Another, stupid, stuck-up, boy" I say slower than before. OK, do I really think it's a good idea to piss off Chazz? Maybe not, but this is fun as hell. I mean, sure I've pissed boys off before, but it was never this much fun. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE I'LL CRUSH THAT DORK WHO BEAT CROWLER!" an extremely pissed off Chazz yelled. OK, fun's over. "Well,nicetalkingtoyou,gottago,bye" I said extra fast, then I did something _really_ stupid, I ran. Of course, being a thick-headed idiot, Chazz ran after me, yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWARP!". Man, I pretty much screwed myself over. Luck for me, I learned how to control my running speed to make sharp turns. I quickly made a left, and...OH CRAP! AN ARENA! A DEAD END! NOT GOOD! "Now I've got you, you little brat" Chazz taunts. yup, I'm screwed. "Hang on, let's be reasonable" I try to negotiate, "can't we talk this out like civilized human beings?". I gave a "please-don't-kill-me" smile.

"No way, you're dueling me now!" Chazz exclaims, "Take out your duel disk". I gave a nervous laugh. You see, I never got one of those plastic fakes, so I've stuck with table-top and online dueling. "What? All bark and no bite?" Chazz asks tauntingly. "It's not that, I'm a table-top duelist" I explained. Chazz gave me a confused look, "What?". Oh, you have to be kidding me. He doesn't know what a table-top duel is? WHAT A MORON! "I'm a table-top duelist, meaning I duel people without a duel disk" I dumbed down for him. "How'd you get in without a duel disk?" Chazz asks me. Oh, this is the perfect set-up. "Nunya" I told him. "Nunya?" he echos. "None ya damn business" I tell him, then laughed my ass off. I've been waiting for somebody to set themselves up for that for, like, ever. Plus, as a bonus, Chazz was the one I used it on. Talk about an awesome set-up. "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Chazz screams at me. If there was ever a time I needed back-up, now would be a good time for it to show up. "Hey man, what are you doing?" A familiar voice said. YES! Thank Ra, help from Jaden, I'M SAVED! "Jay, wait up" I hear Syrus say. "HELP ME, THIS GUYS OFF THE DEEP-END!" I shouted to Jaden. Hopefully, his stupidity won't kick in when I need his help most. "Let her go," Jaden demanded, "What did she do to you any way?". "SHE INSULTED ME!" Chazz countered.

So, if someone insults you, it gives you the right to chase them down and scare the living crap out of them? What a swell guy (NOT!) "You insulted me first! I was just looking your way and you called me a Slifer slacker!" I argued back. God damn, I'm a bigger idiot than I thought. Why did I have to throw myself back into the argument? "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chazz yells at me. "Who's the damsel in distress here? I'm sorta stuck in this, whether I like it or not!" I shout back. Man, this is not gonna be my day. I swear, if I talk to the bad guys like this, I'll get everyone killed. "Well, I'm the one holding you hostage, so I can make demands, like telling you to shut up!" Chazz yells back. Well, we would have had a longer argument if Alexis didn't come in. "Chazz, let her go" Alexis tells him. THANK RA FOR ALEXIS! "Oh, come on, she _insulted _me!" Chazz tried to argue. "Well, we need to get to the obelisk welcome dinner" Alexis reminded him. Oh shit, the welcome dinners! If I attend, Banner will know I'm not a student and I'll be kicked out before I can even get in. Wait, don't I need papers like my birth certificate and crap like that? Oh shit, I'm in trouble! "Fine, you're off the hook, for now" Chazz tells me, leaving the arena. "Damn, that was scary!" I exclaim, "I need to not be so cocky, it might kill me one day". Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus looked at me like I was crazy.

Right, I need to introduce myself to them. "Sorry," I apologized, "My name is Alice, Alice Drake, but please, call me Ace". "Hey Ace, my names Jaden" He introduces. "I'm Syrus, nice to meet you", "And I'm Alexis". Wow, I just met the gang, face-to-face, AWESOME! "Well, if the obelisk welcome dinner is on, maybe the Silifer dinner is on too" I brought to everyone's attention. "That's right, " Alexis agrees, "you'd better get going". "OH MAN!" Jaden shouts, starting to run. "Wait up, Jay" Syrus wines. I ran after the boys, hoping Banner won't know I'm not a student.

* * *

_After a long run..._

The boys and I finally made it to the Silifer dorm, and it was pretty average. A few rooms and an outhouse, not much, but you take what you get and not complain. That's what I've learned any way. From the obelisk blue outfit that Chazz wore, I must be in season 1, but what episode am I in is the real question. I'm taking an estimate when I guess that I'm in episode 2. That was the episode I was watching anyway. The boys and I got inside the little dining area to hear groaning from the other students. Man, they're so ungrateful. Do they even _know _that kids in other country's are starving with no food? how oblivious. "Hello there, my students," I hear the familiar voice of professor Banner say, "My name is professor Banner. Before we get started, why don't we share something about ourselves-". He was cut off by Jaden's chewing. Man, he eats like a damn elephant, maybe even two. "Jaden, we're suppose to say something about ourselves" Syrus protests to Jaden. "Here's something, I'm starving" Jaden shoots back. Wow, it's stomach first and talking later for him. "Jaden, he's coming over... I mean it" Syrus warns him, but it was too late. "Well, since some of us are impatient, why don't we eat" Banner tell everyone else.

I ate my portion without complaint. I'm use to eating junk food like chicken patties and pop-tarts. To be honest, it was pretty average, just like everything else Slifer-like. We got back into Jaden's room, only for Jaden to slump to the floor. How is he such a great duelist if he's as lazy as I am? I will never know. I tuned out the conversation 'till I heard Jaden's electronic notebook (or what ever the hell that thing is) go off. It was Chazz. "Hey dork, tell that twarp that I've got a spare duel disk, so now we can duel. She better come, or else". Son of a bitch, he doesn't know when to give up. Might as well duel him, so he doesn't stalk me for the time I'm here. "Welp, might as well take care of this" I announce, "you boys can come, if you wanna see that dork get his ass kicked". "you know it!" Jaden exclaims. "I guess I'll go" Syrus wines. HOLY CRAP! I can prank Zane now! sweet!

The boys and I went to the arena Chazz trapped me in. "Well, I thought you'd never show up" Chazz says. Well, lets see if he can survive my element charmers.

"Game on" we both say

Chazz: 4000  
Ace: 4000

"I'll go first" I exclaim. My hand was dian keto, Kuribon, Petit Dragon, Gigobyte, swords of revealing light, and I just drew spiritual fire art-kurenai. Pretty good hand so far. "I play my friend, Petit Dragon (600/700), in defence mode" I say. Chazz sneered at my dragon for being weak. I'll show him the power of my element charmers, one way or another. "I end my turn, you turn, dork".

"Fine, my turn" Chazz says. I already know he'll play his chthonian soldier, so this will be a piece of cake. "I summon my dark blade (1800/1500), in attack" Chazz tells me. Wait, he has monsters _other _than chthonian soldier? What a shocker. "And now, dark blade, take out that stupid little dragon!" Chazz demanded. His monster slashed my little dragon in half, and he exploded into a million pieces. "I'll put a card face-down, and end my turn".

"Finally" I wine. I just drew Familiar-possessed Aussa, my twin in duel monsters from. Other than her brown eyes and shorter hair, we look a lot alike. "How about we kick things off by summoning my twin, Familiar-possessed Aussa (1850/1500), in attack mode!" I say, "Now, Aussa, take out that dark blade!".

Chazz: 3950  
Ace:4000

"And now, I play Swords of revealing light!" I tell him. Now he's screwed. "I end my turn, your go, dork" I tease.

"SHUT UP!" Chazz yells at me and draws a card. I hope _this_ time it's something I remember from the anime. "Now, I summon chthonian soldier (1200/1400), in attack mode" Chazz says, "And now I use double summon to bring out another chthonian soldier, and use the card, chthonian alliance". Oh crap, that cards really gonna screw me over. Now one of the chthonian soldiers is up to 2800. But, I have my swords up, so he can't attack. "I'll place a card face-down, and end my turn".

YES! Thank you swords of revealing light! I drew secret village of the spellcasters, nice. "First, I'll play a field spell called secret village of the spellcasters," I exclaim, putting down said card, "This is how it works, if I have a spellcaster and you don't, you can't play spell cards". "WHAT!" Chazz wines. That'll cut him down to size. "And now, I end my turn, your go, asshole" I say, insulting him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chazz screams, drawing a card. "I'll put a card face down, your turn". "Sweet" I say, drawing a card. It was barrel behind the door, awesome. "I'll just put a card face-down and end my turn, your move, dorky". "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Chazz yells, drawing a card. "hmmmmm, nope," I say in response, "I've been raised around sarcastic people, thus, making _me_ a sarcastic person. Don't like, don't bother". I could see the anger in Chazz's eyes growing. Man, what the hell am I doing? If I remember right, Chazz turns into a duel ghoul and runs after Jaden for being a pain in the ass for him. Great, now I'll be his target. I've really got to think things through more often. "I'll play my last chthonian soldier, bringing my super-powered chthonian's attack up even further!". OH SHIT! 3600! I'm screwed! "I'll put a card face-down and end my turn".

"Alright", I say, drawing a card. It was Dharc the dark charmer. Sweet! "First I'll let Aussa take out one of your normal soldiers" I demanded of my twin. She attacked the chthonian to the left of the super-powered one. The sword he was holding flew up in the air and came straight for me, just like I planed. "And now I use the trap card, barrel behind the door" I say, "here's how it works, if a card effect does damage to me, you take the damage instead". "WHAT!" Chazz exclaims.

Chazz: 2650  
Ace: 4000

"I'll put a card face-down and end my turn, your go" I finish off. Chazz silently drew another card. "I'll start by summoning dark crusader (1600/200), in defence mode" Chazz tells me. "I'll put a card face-down, and end my turn". I queitly drew my next card. It was shadow spell, nice. Since my swords will drop next trun, I might as well give it a shot. "First," I exclaim, "I'll flip summon Dharc the dark charmer, and thanks to her effect, I can take one of your monsters, like another one of your chthonian soldiers". The soldier's red eyes turned blue and jumped over to my side of the field. "I'll put a card face-down and end my turn, your go".

Chazz, again, silently drew a card. "I'll start by attacking your dark charmer with my chthonian soldier". Man, how predictalble can you get? "I play my trap, shadow spell" I exclaim, "Heres how it works, you can't attack with that card, and your soldier loses 700 attack points". Chazz growls while he says, "I end my turn".

I drew a card, and it was Dark Magician, SCORE! "I sacrafice chthonian soldier and my dark charmer to summon one of my big boys, the Dark Magician (2500/2100), in attack mode". Everyone in the room stared in awe at the magician. What? Do they think that Yugi was the only one with this guy? "And now, Dark Magician, Take out that soldier with DARK MAGIC ATTACK!".

Chazz: 1450  
Ace: 4000

"Now, I'll have Aussa take down dark crusader, and end my turn". Once again, Chazz silently drew another card. I hope this somehow comes to a draw, somehow. "I'll put a card face-down, and end my turn". _"Man, he's either low on options, or that's a trap to wipe out my Dark Magician" _I pondered to myself. I drew a card, and was fairy meteor crush. "Now, I'll use Aussa to attack you directly". Game over, I win. "You just got charmed" I say, making up my own catch phrase

Chazz: 0  
Ace: 4000

Wow, I won against Chazz. THAT'S SO AWESOME! I walked over to him. "Good game, dude" I said, giving him a hand. Chazz looked up at me with disbelief. I guess this is a shock to him to see someone who hated him try to help him now. "What? I can't give my opponent some respect?" I question. After a few seconds, he awkwardly took my hand, and my face felt my cheeks tingle. Oh ra, am I blushing? OH HELL NO! "well,nicetalkingtoyou,gottago,bye" I say in a speedy voice again. I then, ran out of the arena. What the hell am I suppose to do now? I'm not officially in the academy, so I'll get busted if I attend in class. Might as well talk to the chancellor to see if I can get in.

I quietly made my way to the chancellors office. I knocked on the door, and it opened to Shepard. "Well, I've never seen you around here before," Shepard says, "what do you need?". "I was wondering if maybe I could join duel academy," I put in my sweet voice, a voice I only kick out in an emergency, "I already traveled all the way here, I've even beat one of your students. I never caught his name, but he had black spiky-ish hair, obelisk blue student, and had chthonian soldier". "My, that's Chazz Princeton," Chancellor Shepard says in awe, "you beat him?". "Why, yes sir" I said proudly, "I did". To be honest, I was surprised myself. I mean, when ever I duel on dueling network, I lose most of the time. Everyone in a while I get lucky, but that's it! Maybe I just got lucky, like what Chazz said when he dueled Jaden in the anime. "Well, a girl with that kind of skill deserves to be in the obelisk dorm!" Chancellor Shepard says. Man, do I really have to be stuck with a bunch of snotty girls. "Um, sir?" I question, "If it's ok with you, can I be in the slifer dorm? I'd prefer to work my way up than have it handed to me, thank you". I looked at Shepard's face to see understanding in his eyes. "I understand, slifer red it is". YES! I get to be a slifer!

Shepard gave me a schedule and extra red blazers for me. I went to the dorm to find out it was next to Jaden's, that's pretty cool. I would have gone in, but someone stopped my by my shoulder. I turn around to see it was Chazz. Oh fuck, I'm in trouble! "Ace, I just want to say that I'm sorry" Chazz admits. At least I can say I got Chazz to apologize to me, but my guilt didn't let me have Chazz take the fall. "No, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I said that comment without knowing who you were". Well, guilt, are you happy? "I still wanna make it up to you" Chazz tells me, "Why don't I invite you to eat with me at the obelisk dorm?". Was he asking for a _date_? "Sure, how about tomorrow morning? I need some breakfast after skipping it so much". "It's a date" Chazz said, than blushed, realizing what he just said, "Or uuuuum...uuuuuu". I shut him up by kissing him on the cheek. "It's a date" I said, then closed the door. I got a breakfast date with _Chazz_? Plus the blushing? And the kiss? What's going on with me?

All I know is, I'm going to have one hell of a time here.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write, R&R!**

**Maya: yeah, and don't forget, Don't let anyone bring you down. Be who you are, and never give in to another persons words of hurt.**

**Jess: wow, maya, that was beautiful.**

**Maya: to be honest, I ripped it off the song China sang for that episode she went to hollywood for that contest.**

**Jess: Really?**

**Maya: HELL YEAH!**

**Jess: again, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! Thanks to those reviewers, even though they were practically flames!**

**Maya: WHAT THE HELL!? I you don't like the story, DON'T FREAKIN' READ IT! Simple solution!**

**Jess: Maya, be nice, she was trying to help me, not hurt me.**

**Maya: Jess, she didn't say one nice thing! how can you stand people like that?**

**Jess: I've learned to live with it. What's your excuse?**

**Maya: Shut up.**

**Jess: That's what I thought, and now for the disclaimer! I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, pigs would be flying and it'd be raining frogs.**

**Maya: Plus, her and Jesse would be making out.**

**Jess: SHUT THE HELL UP, MAYA!**

**Maya: I got the last insult, I win! Enjoy!**

**Jess: At least I don't hug a plush Kuriboh every night. Now, I win!**

**Maya: DAMMIT!**

* * *

I groggly woke up in my single bed. Some how, out of luck, I got a room with my own bed and no roommates. How am I getting so lucky? first, it's getting into my favorite show. Then, it was somehow beating Chazz. And now, I get a room all to myself? Of course, I have breakfast with Chazz this morning. I guess that's why my damn alarm clock says 4:35 instead of having it a dud. I slugged out of bed and looked around the room. It was average to say the least. A bed in the corner, a desk, a dresser, and a tiny kitchenette area. I liked it, to say the least. I went over to my dresser and got a clean blazer out, making sure my necklace was over it. It may have been a peace sign on brown string, I still liked it. I decided, that since I have no other pairs of pants, I slipped on the pair I had on yesterday. What? It's gross, but necessary.

I walked in the bathroom to find my looked like something made a nest in my hair and crawled out. What fun (not). I grabbed a brush and started to pull. It hurt, but I though I'd at least _look_ like I know their sophisticated. Snotty rich kids maybe, but still sophisticated. I drew the line at make-up. No way in hell can you make me wear that crap. I was ready to get out the door when I remembered to brush my teeth. What? I forget every once in a while, sue me. I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure I'm right. I don't have anything wrong. Not a hair to be found, not a spec of dirt, nothing. I double checked and left my dorm.

_"Ra, I hope I don't make things worse"_ I thought, _"I already pissed him off once, I really don't wanna do it again"._ I walked around the campus to find the obelisk boys dorm, to no avail. Good god, why can't I find the stupid thing. If I remember right, it was by some sort of pond? Lake? Pool? WHAT EVER THE HELL IT IS! I need directions from somebody, ANYBODY! Luckily, I found one of Chazz's lackies. It was the one that had blue hair and glasses. Does anyone know the names of these guys? I always called them "Glasses" and "Hulk", for obvious reasons. I guess I have no choice but to ask Glasses.

"Hi, do mind telling me where the obelisk boys dorm is?" I asked, "Chazz and I have an arrangement to talk over breakfast".

"How about you go annoy a Ra yellow, Slifer slacker" Glasses tells me. OK, that pissed me off. But, from my "experience" with Chazz, I'll try to be nice still.

"Sorry to say this," I replied calmly, "But I really do have an arrangement with Chazz, you can ask him yourself". Well, I'm lucky I don't have a bad temper, or Glasses would so screwed. Let's hope god decides to give this man a brain.

"Fine," Glasses says, "I'll talk to him". Wow, he's actually going to check? THANK YOU, RA AND GOD! Glasses walked away. leaving me in my spot. I stood in the same spot that Glasses left me. Good thing I watched those survival shows and learned to stay in one spot, or my small attention span would have let wander off. I stood there for like 10 minutes, wondering if Glasses tricked me. I suddenly felt something on my arm. It was like tiny legs walking on my arm. I looked to see a long, gross, black centipede. Normally, people go, "gross" and flick it off. But, I have a big fear of bugs. My eyes widened and I started rubbing it off, screaming, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME, DAMMIT!". Yes, I freak out_ that_ bad when I see a bug. I finally got the little bastard off my arm and started to run from that place. What? It could have been a poisonous bug.

As soon as I got like 2 feet away, I ran into someone. Here's how it was: I was on top, with my arms out and the person below was like a straight line. Damn, I hope it's not a guy. If it is, I'd be screwed.

"Well, hello to you, too" said a feminine voice. phew, It's Alexis.

"Sorry, Lex" I said, "I got spoked by a bug". She raised an eyebrow at me. I guess I have to explain. I told her my fear of bugs, the centipede, even how my fear started. I couldn't believe that I even told her! The only people I told that was my besties, Amy and Molly. I guess I just trust Alexis like I trust Amy and Molly. Wow, I knew I liked her character, but trusted her? I never thought of it like that. Well, if I'm gonna be stuck here for three years, might as well make friends. Wait, what if I go back home? Oh man, everyone would be heart-broken. Why did I get myself involved? Why am I talking to them? If I leave, I'll hurt everyone.

"Ace? Are you OK?" Alexis asks me. I felt my face, and I found out I was crying. GOD DAMMIT! I _never _let people see me cry. Why now? Why can't I built up the walls anymore? Why won't the tears I've locked up so long stay back? Why does it have to be like this? Why does Alexis' presence trigger the tears I've held for so long?

"I'm sorry Alexis," I say, tears still forming in my eyes, "I've gotta go". Before she said anymore, I ran.

"ACE, WAIT" I heard Alexis scream. I just let everything rush out when I ran. God dammit! Now she'll think I'm weak. Why!? I got to my dorm, shut the door, sank to the floor, and cried. I let out all the tears I held back over the years. Why did this have to happen? For Ra's sake, I would have been fine if it was just Jaden. He'd most likely just hug me and waited it out. I finally stopped crying after an hour, my breath still shaking. I've gotta toughen up for class. That's the way I've always been, and the way I'll always be. I looked at the clock and found I had a good half hour before I had to go to Cross-dresser Crowler's class. I decided to listen to music 'till then. I started to sing along to one of them.

_I wanted lace, I wanted pearls  
__to be a princess like the other girls  
__but life came hard, to my front door  
__and I grew up trin' to even up the score_

_Tough  
__I ain't ever been nothin' but tough  
__all my edges have always been rough  
__but jesus loves me anyway  
__Ohh, backbone  
__there ain't nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone  
__just wait 'till taste her kinda love  
__you wanna shy little thing  
__a pretty little high-heel thing  
__gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_Tough_

_The way I see it, the hand of fate  
did me a favor with the hand he dealt my way  
found out real fast, life is a game  
you're out real quick if you don't know how to play_

_Tough  
__I ain't ever been nothin' but tough  
all my edges have always been rough  
but jesus loves me anyway  
Ohh, backbone  
there ain't nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone  
just wait 'till you taste her kinda love  
you wanna shy little thing  
a pretty little high-heel thing  
gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_Are you serious? you ain't fooled me much  
you're justa hangin' 'round so you can try your luck_

_Well, tough  
I ain't ever been nothin' but tough  
all my edges have always been rough_

_You wanna shy little thing  
a pretty little high-heel thing  
gonna cry if I don't polish up_

_well you know what I gotta say 'bout that is tough_

I felt a million times better after I sang the song. It defines me perfectly. I was naïve before, oblivious to the world. I was like any little kid. But I heard the arguments outside my door. I lost my first guy friend, the first of many. I've taken the shit back then, but I've toughen up since way back then. I'm not gonna be stuck in the battlefield anymore. I won't be the casualty in their war. I don't hate them, I love them to the bone. But, I won't chose a side to hurt the other. I just stick to where I feel I'm free. I'll just leave them to hurt each other, to break apart. I lost the family I wanted long ago. I won't let them use me as a weapon to hurt the other. I'm not their spy to destroy each other.

I snapped back reality to find I was crying. _"Dammit, Ace" _I scorn to myself, _"You left that fight long ago, GET OVER IT!"_. That was just it, I left the fight, but the war still rages, and I'm the one who keeps it from spiraling out of control. I kept the peace, I kept them from killing each other. With me gone, both sides will die, spiritually and maybe even physically. I don't want any of them to die, I want them to forgive and forget. I want a side to raise the white flag and end the long raging war. I had to get ready for class. I looked in the mirror to my eyes red and puffy. Dammit, everyone will see I've been crying, even Chazz. Wait, why do I care what Chazz thinks? Dammit, emotions, why did you have to make me think about that.

I somehow got to class without being asked whats wrong. It was mostly obelisks, so I wasn't surprised. And quite frankly, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was hide my emotions from everyone, just like before. I built the walls to hold back my tears, just as I have been for the pass four years. I miss being out of place. NO! I will NOT go back to being like that. As much as I'd love to, I can't. I left that life behind me, and I can't go back, no matter how much I miss it. I tuned out Crowler's voice, since it was dueling basics and everyone know them. He called on Alexis about the different cards there were. I knew them all, so I tuned her out too.

"Alice Drake" I heard the cross-dresser say. I stood up, still trying to hide my emotions. "Can you tell me what a ritual monster is?" He asked. He's picking on me because of the fact I was crying and I was a Slifer. Well, lets see if you like me when my angry-phase kicks in.

"Of course sir," I said in a cocky tone, "A ritual monster is a monster that needs a spell card to be summoned. For example, The Magician of Black Chaos needs black magic ritual in order to be summoned. Of course, you need to fill out the instructions on the card. An example would black magic ritual, which stats that you need to sacrifice as many monsters as it takes to reach 8 stars or more to summon the Magician of Black Chaos". I finished up and sat down. Everyone in the room stared at me in awe. What? Did a grow a second head or something?

"I answered a question and gave out some facts" I said with anger clear in my voice, "I did what any student would, is that so wrong?". Looks like the angry-phase kicked in. I don't deal with people well when I'm like this. Next, Crowler called on Syrus and asked him what a field spell was. Syrus stumbled out of fear. Damn, Zane hurt him _that _much? I would hate Aron if he did what Zane did. Jaden, being the oblivious yet lovable idiot that he is, stood up for Syrus. I might as well let some of my anger out.

"professor Crowler," I spoke out, "don't you think it's unfair to Syrus that you chose him, when you know he's a nervous person? On top of that, you chose me because you know I've been crying and because I wear a Slifer red blazer. While I've seen you treat your perfect Obelisks with more respect than you do any Slifer or Ra. Don't you think that's _unfair_ to diverse us like that? Take that to thought sir". Crowler, along with everyone else, stared at me in shock. I do admit, I hated Crowlers guts, and I still hate him. But, my effect as teacher's pet will make him love me. Either way, I can't stand the way he treats people like me and Syrus.

"Why, miss Drake," Crowler says in shock, "I'd never expect to see you to speak out like that"

"It only happens when I'm pissed off" I tell him, more as a warning than a comment. Well, a surprise there. I never cuss in front of a teacher. I guess Crowlers and exception to that rule.

"Well, miss Drake," Crowler says, "would you like to step out and take a breather?"

"That would be lovely" I said, standing up to leave. I heard whispers among the other students, but I listen to them. I just went to bathroom, locked the stall door, and continued crying. Why are all these emotions pouring out now? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm a goody-two-shoes. I sat there for hours, crying to myself. My mind raced about the war in my house. I remember Aron yelling at the top of his voice, my mom crying, and my dad yelling back at Aron. I can barely remember the time when Aron was my best friend, and my family was still together. What happened to that? What happened to the family had when I was younger?

The bell that school was over rang, and I raised my head a little. I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face. I got out the bathroom to see the faces of Jaden & Syrus. They no doubt want to know what the hell was up with me in class.

"Look, I was upset before, and now I feel better" I tell them.

"Ace, are you sure? you seemed pretty pissed of before" Syrus tells me.

"I'm fine, Sy" I tell him "You don't need to worry about me. I've learned to take care of myself". Sy nods and Jaden asks me for a duel.

My response:  
"After the way you kicked Crowlers ass, no thank you".

That got my first laugh of the day, and a much-needed laugh at that. I went back to my dorm to work on homework. What does beast rising do again? I heard a knock on my door. Oh my Ra, if it's someone who wants to know why I acted up in class, I'm gonna freakin' lose it! I opened the door, to see no one was there. I looked at the ground, and found a random envelope. Being the curious person I am, I took the envelope inside. I used an envelope opener and found a letter inside.

_Dear Ace,_

_I can't hide my feeling anymore, I'm in love with you. You make my heart skip beats every time you speak in your angelic voice. I wanna meet so we can establish our feelings. Meet me at waterfall in the forest at midnight._

_I'll await, my love._

_Chazz_

OK, Crowler needs to work on his fake letters. First off, he didn't even bother to cover up his penmanship. Another thing, he mad it all too obvious that it was fake. "Angelic voice"? What is this, an old 80's detective show? I'll need to talk to Crowler about this. Hang on, the fake love letter? The question in class about field spells? Damn it, it's episode 3 and I've been to busy crying to realize it. Oh fuck! that means Syrus got the fake love letter and now he's on his way to the girl dorm. I've got to stop him before he get's into trouble. Wait, won't that alter the space-time continuum? Astronomy had to be the class I slept through, so it's hard to say.

Right now, all I'm worried about is saving Syrus. I ran out the door, hoping I wasn't too late. I found out I was _really_ late. Alexis and Jaden were already at it. Alexis had her cyber blader (2100/800), which had fusion weapon on it, giving it a 1500 point boost (3600/2300), and Jaden had his wingman (2100/1200). I knew what was next.

"Here goes something." Jaden says as he drew a card. "Perfect. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman (1600/1400), and with Fusion Gate still in play, I can combine him with Clayman together to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)."

"In case you didn't notice," Alexis sneers "my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600."

"Maybe so," Jaden counters "but by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, Thunder Giant can destroy one of your monsters whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Original attack points?" Alexis asked shocked

"Attack points before any kind of enhancements. And since your Blader only had 2100 attack before Fusion Weapon, she's automatically destroyed."

Jaden's thunder giant pointed his finger its opponent vaporized it with a blast of electricity.

"And the best part is he still gets to attack. Voltaic Thunder."

Alexis: 0  
Jaden: 200

That's a win for Jaden. Yes! I love a good duel! I love seeing the monsters, the excitement of face-downs, and the best part, everyone has fun. When ever I see a duel, I get butterflies and I'm on the edge of my seat. I love it! My thoughts distracted me long enough for the whole fiasco with Alexis to end. I slipped away unseen, being the geeky ninja I am. I made to my dorm without suspiton. Don't you love it when you can breath easy for once. I never thought I'd say this, but I love being away from home.

I decided after this crazy day, that I'd get some sleep. I drifted off to plesent dream-less sleep.

* * *

**Well, Ace had fun, didn't she?**

**Maya: WHAT THE HELL!? SHE BLEW HER DATE WITH CHAZZ!**

**Jess: Maya, I had this planned, remember?**

**Jesse: Why does she cry so much?**

**Jess: JESSE! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Jesse: Five minutes ago, someone told me I had a date with you...**

**Jess: DAMMIT MAYA!**

**Jesse: Well, are ya comin'?**

**Jess: (blushes) yes...**

**Jesse: Alright then.**

**Maya: Wish her luck, both Ace and Jess. Oh, and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, welcome back to the story!**

**Maya: We saw the other review from Higuchimon, and to put it bluntly, it sounded rude.**

**Jess: It sounded rude because you were rude first, and they had every right to tell us about my mistakes**

**Maya: Well, they could've put it in a nicer way. By the way, how was your date with Jesse?**

**Jess:(blushing) No comment...**

**Maya: Did you kiss?**

**Jess: No...**

**Maya: OH MY GOD! YOU TWO KISSED!?**

**Jess: No, we went to see Paranorman, hung out, and that's it.**

**Maya: Whatever you say...**

**Jess: Anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other products named.**

**Maya: Enjoy! (whispers) And don't tell Jess I set up another date for her.**

**Jess: I heard that!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Is it morning already? I looked over at my alarm clock, seeing it was 5:45, just like I set it. I slugged out of bed like I did everyday. I did my basic routine: blazer, jeans, hair, teeth. "Why isn't breakfast on there?" you ask. I normally skip breakfast, just a bad habit of mine, like my nail biting. _"Oh Ra, I hope I don't have to see Chazz" _I thought. I skipped our breakfast date yesterday, and I know he'll be pissed. I could tell him why, but I'd sound like a wuss. Again, why do I care what Chazz thinks? Normally I say "Screw what you think, I like it", but now I care? I just hope that I don't change things too much. I mean, what would happen if I told Alexis her brother is alive? Or if I told Jaden about Yubel? Or if I warned Zane about ? As much as I want to save them, I can't. If I change something, something worse will happen. I just have to stop what comes my way, or I'll put everyone at risk.

It turned out to be exam day, meaning it's episode 4. Though, I don't know if Crowler will make Chazz duel Jaden or me. Jaden is Crowler's least favorite student, but I dueled Chazz before. I don't know, I just need to pass my exam. Jaden came in late, just like he did in the anime. Chazz snapped at him, again, like the anime. I tuned them out, Mostly because I knew what they were saying and because I need finish my exam. God, there were a few charmer questions, but some of the stuff I didn't know. Like: "What effects does spear dragon have?" or "What card will help you if your opponent has 'millenium shield' on the field?". I just hope I don't have to be paired in a duel against Alexis or something. Crowler is a jackass like that, but I think I'll survive.

I finished my exam, hopefully answering the questions as well as possible. I pulled out my song notebook from my binder. What? you didn't think I'm a songwriter? Well, SURPRISE!

_You're not the one I knew, one I knew  
Now my hearts in two, hearts in two  
Do you even care, even care  
That we're startin' to tear, startin' to tear  
And I see way up in the sky  
the angel's startin' to die, startin' to die  
yeah I see the angel die_

"why are you writing your poem like that?" I hear the familiar sound Bation's voice say. I jumped and squeaked in surprised.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled at him. Oh yeah, I hate it when people go ninja on me.

"I was just asking about your poem" Bation says in his defence.

"It's not a poem, it's a song I'm writing"

"Really? about what?"

"Someone who let their angel die". It was about my friend named Angel. She was a good friend, but she made her drama and she was just straight up crazy.

"Oh, I understand" He says. Did he really? Did he have a friend that turned on him? I just shrugged it off. "Are you going to get the rare cards?" He asked.

"Nah," I responded, "My deck is perfect the way it is". It was true, I love my charmers the way they are.

"Really, may I see it?" He asked.

"Sure" I say, handing him my deck. He seemed interested, until he hit a certain card.

"This card seems out-of-place" Bation points out. It was Pandaborg, my wanna-be duel spirit. I guess I need to explain to the Einstein wanna-be.

"This maybe a normal card to you," I started, "but to me, it's a best friend. Pandaborg was part of my first deck, and I love pandas. But, there's more to it. I don't know why, but I feel a connection between us. Plus, to add to the strange-ness, I can sence an aura from him. And before you ask, I can sence faint auras, like right now, I can sence two people, other than myself. Meaning, I feel Pandaborg's presence". Bation looked at me in awe. I guess he didn't think I could sence oras, but it was only when I focus a little bit. I can't explain it, but I've had it for, well, all my life. I guess it's like seeing spirits with my own soul.

"Well, that's different" Bation finally says. I gave him a weak smile. I always thought he was cool, but I never got to see him in-depth. I guess this is my chance to see him.

"Hey, Bation, do you want to hang out more sometime?" I ask. I wasn't asking for a freakin' date, but I want to know him more than the anime gave off.

"Of course," He said, "How about we talk in my room?".

"OK, it's a hang out sesh" I respond. I like talking to him, and he seems to be interested in talking to.

But, I didn't know someone was listening...

**Chazz POV**

What's Ace doing with that nerd? Hold on, why do I care? The Chazz doesn't need to keep his mind on some girl. But, I can't help but think of her. She seems like one of the people who annoy the hell out of me, but she also seems to pull me in. _"What? I can't give my opponent some respect?"_, that question rings in my head all the time. I didn't know why, but I felt inclined to take her hand. Then, out of no where, I saw her blush. Did she like me? All I got was that she talks faster when she's scared.

But now I feel angry that she's talking that Ra yellow nerd? I'd know, maybe. I started to tune into their conversation.

"This maybe a normal card to you," she says, "but to me, it's a best friend. Pandaborg was part of my first deck, and I love pandas. But, there's more to it. I don't know why, but I feel a connection between us. Plus, to add to the strange-ness, I can sence an aura from him. And before you ask, I can sence faint auras, like right now, I can sence two people, other than myself. Meaning, I feel Pandaborg's presence". _"Auras? Whats an aura?"_, I asked myself.

"Well, that's different" Bation says. She gave him a weak smile. Did he like him? I looked at her exam and she had 73% of her questions right. She wasn't perfect, but she obviously did her studying.

"Hey, Bation, do you want to hang out more sometime?" Ace asked. Was she asking him for a date? And why do I feel angry? Is it possible this is jealousy I'm feeling?

"Of course," He said, "How about we talk in my room?".

"OK, it's a hang out sesh" Ace responds. Did she just asked that nerd on a date? I don't believe it! Tori came up to me and told me about some dork that took all the rare cards. I didn't really care. I have a great deck with out it. I mean, ace beat me, but she had those charmers. What were the again? Dark and Usa (1)? Either way, she beat me by taking my chthonian soldier.

Th next thing I know, some cloaked dork called me over.

"That's the guy who took all the rare cards!" Tori yells. Great, who's this dork? It turned out to be Crowler.

"You looked better covered up" I said, mocking him. Crowler started talking, but I wasn't really listening. To me it was "Blah, blah, blah, duel Jaden, blah". My interest was more on Jaden than anything else he said. My mind started to wonder back to Ace and how she avoided me all day. Why was that? Did she hate me or something? GAHG! She's messing with my head! Right now, I need to focus on Jaden and defeating him.

**Ace POV**

Ace: 2450  
Random guy: 0

I have to admit, this guy is good. He almost got me a few times. If it wasn't for Aussa, I would have been screwed.

"congratulations, Miss Drake," a random guy on an intercom said, "you've been promoted to Ra yellow". Nope, not gonna happen. I'll stick with being a slifer, thank you. Besides, I have everything in my room perfect. "How can it be? You have nothing from home!" you say? Well, I'm very adaptable, meaning I make a home any where. All I need is a bed, food, water, microscope, computer, and some manga and I'll be all good. I guess the duel between Chazz and Jaden is up next. I got lucky that Crowler hated Jaden more than he did me. My charm against teachers, I realize now, is both a blessing and a curse. I already know how this duel will end like. Mostly because this was my favorite abridged episode from Shadyvox. What can I say? He's a freakin' genius! I liked the things like, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CHEETOS!?" or, "OMG, we tried reserect jinzo, and we did! that was so unexpected!". I always laugh my ass off when I watch his videos.

In the end, Jaden won from helping out Dorothy. I have to admit, winged Kuriboh LV 10 is awesome and cute at the same time. The perfect mix for any girl! I think I saw Chazz glance up to the stands a few times. Was he looking for me? I'll never know, since he stormed out of the arena. To be honest, I felt bad for the poor kid. You have no idea how much I wanted to strangle Slade & Jagger when they practically disowned him. But, now I'm here, I can give them a piece of my mind, maybe even two for the hell of it. I slipped out without a trace, just for the hell of it. I love to be ninja-like, it's fun. Besides, I know Chazz will come looking for me and ask me why I skipped our breakfast da- I MEAN arrangement. I just don't want an angry Chazz on my hands.

I went to my room and looked through my deck, sorting it. 5 card for each element, 15 spell, 15 traps. Yup, this is my full dueling network deck. I picked up Pandaborg's card, giving a slight smile. _"I wish I could talk to" _I said in my head.

_"You, can, Alice" _a robotic voice say. I looked around my room, no one in sight.

_"I must be hearing thinks" _I say, again, in my head.

_"No, I checked all of your bio readings and the warnings only report you not having enough vegetables" _the robotic voice said. What did it think is was? My fitness coach?

"Sorry for my hating of vegetables, random voice" I say aloud this time.

_"Sorry, but I'm not random, I'm your best friend" _the voice said, _"I'm Pandaborg, your duel spirit"_. My eyes widened. I FINALLY GOT A DUEL SPIRIT!? SWEET!

"Cool! I finally get to talk to you," I said, "I knew we had a connection".

_"It's not just me," _he says, _"Come on out Kuribon"_

_"Kuri, Kur (you never let me have any fun)" _I hear a lighter voice say. No way, her too!

"Kuribon! Let me start by saying that you and your brothers are under appreciated!" I squeak in my excitement.

_"Kuri, Kuri, Kur! (Finally someone gives us some appreciation!)" _Kuribon says happily.

We talked for hours, when I remembered about hanging out with Bation. "Sorry guys, gotta jet" I tell my duel spirits.

_"We wish you luck!"_ Pandaborg shouts for both himself and Kuribon. I quickly ran to the Ra yellow dorms, hoping I ran to the right ones. Luckily, I made it to the dorms without a problem. Bation was waiting for me at the front door.

"Hey, Bation" I greet.

"Hello, Ace" He says in his accent. I felt my cheeks tingle a bit. What can I say? I like his accent and he's not that bad-looking. OK, he's _vary _hot, but we can keep that our little secret. He led me down the hall to his room, and, just like the anime, the walls were covered with equations that were not for non-Einstein wanna-bes. He and I talked for a few hours about things like dueling, our beliefs, things like that. I even showed him some songs that I though'd he'd like.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doin',  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion_

_she laughs at my dreams  
and I dream of her laughter  
strange as it seems  
she's the I'm after_

_'cause she's bitter-sweet  
she knocks me off my feet  
and I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
she's a mystery  
she's too much for me  
but I keep coming back for more  
she's just the girl I'm looking for_

I love that song! I don't know the band, but it rocks all the same. I guess it's a good song if you love someone that hates you. But I don't hate someone (excluding Crowler) that loves me back or not introduced in the anime yet. is a big fat no on that. He'd be a freakin' pedophile for that. Aster, maybe... but I'd have to kill him. He helped ruin Zane, one of the cooler characters. Boneparte? OH HELL NO! Must. Stop. Thinking. About. That. It wasn't really bad to hang with Bation. I learned how to translate genius to teen, so I know what his talking about(2). I left to go back to my dorm. But, a run into a giant moth made me freak. Yes, even moths scare me too.

I made it, but barly. After a hetic day, I got into my nightwear and drifted off to sweet sleep.

* * *

**(1) think Usa-chan from Oran High School Host Club  
(2) I really can do that! ^^**

**Maya: Good news, someone gave us a review that was nice**

**Jess: Really? Who?**

**Maya: A guest by the name of "randomreaderdude". He said he could never write fanfiction, poor guy.**

**Jess: Well, here a shout out to you! A boy/girl can review, it takes a man/woman to review while being supportive. **

**Jesse: Hey, Jess, Maya set us up on another date, you coming?**

**Jess: Yes, and DAMMIT MAYA!**

**Maya: Have fun 3**

**Jess: Note to self: put Maya through hell!**

**Maya: Not gonna happen! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**welcome back, guys! thanks for the reviews, and I know I need help on my writing, but I have a very, very, ****_very _****short attention span.**

**Maya: It's true! I've seen her try to do homework, it never ends well...**

**Jess: thanks for the support, dude.**

**Maya: I support your relationship with Jessie.**

**Jess: We're just friends, and quit making me go on dates! I can get a boyfriend on my own!**

**Maya: Really, how many boyfriends have you had?**

**Jess: Nunya**

**Maya: Jess, you had Ace use that same trick on Chazz in chapter 1. I'm not falling for it.**

**Jess: If you don't stop, I'll hide your plush Kuriboh.**

**Maya: You wouldn't dare!**

**Jess: try me! Anyways, can you the disclaimer?**

**Maya: Fine, Jess doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other products, shows, games, or anything related to that. Can I have my Kuriboh back?**

**Jess: Only if you admit I'm the awesomest girl to walk the earth.**

**Maya: I'm not gonna get him back for a ****_loooonnnggg _****time...**

* * *

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that seems... abandoned," Syrus spoke. Do I need to hear this? I know I'm in episode 5, because Jaden suggested a scare-a-thon in the slifer dorm. Now I have to hear Syrus' scary story that only scares him. "Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully and under just the right angle of light... At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to grab it, but when I reach for it, an arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake. Ahhhhhhh! Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!" He was so into it, he waved him hands in the air like he was drowning.

"Water isn't that scary" Jaden interjects.

"I gotta agree with him there," I said, pushing my glasses by the bridge, "I love to swim. I'm no pro swimmer, but do love to just swim like a mino"

"Uhh? Dirty swamp water?" Syrus says, "Ohh you're right. Only a chump would be sacred of that". I looked over to see a scared Chumley hug the wall. Wow, I get scared easy, but I'm never _that _scared.

I decided to draw a card, and it turned out to be Wynn the wind charmer. 3 stars, I guess I talk about my ghost encounter.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk about it," I said, " keep in mind this story is 100% true: It was the middle of summer, and we had nothing to do. My parents decided to take up the idea of going to a cabin up in Onekama-"

"O-what-ama?" Jaden interrupts. Right, I forgot to tell them I'm from Detroit. Whoops.

"Right," I said, "I'm from Detroit, Michigan, so it was like a 3 hour drive to Onekama, a calm little town that had a few stores. Anyways, the cabin was a nice little thing. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a livingroom, a porch with bed, and a kitchen. It was what any normal person would have for a family of 3-4. But, then I notice strange things going on. Doors were opening on their own, creepy chills at night, and my aura senses could feel other people in the house"

"Auras? Can you really feel them?" Syrus asks. Great, I forgot about my aura sensing. Brain, work dammit!

"Yeah, I can, but it depends on how much I focus" I told him, "If it was just in one room, it's easy, but when its outside, I have to focus a lot more to get a greater area. But I as I was saying, I could feel other people in the house. So, I talked my friends into trying to have a sayonce to draw the ghost and/or ghosts. At first I didn't think it worked because they were laughing and eating. But, I could sence an extra presence, so I knew the ghost was there. Plus, One night when I had a really bad sun burn, I asked for the ghost to heal it, and I felt all tingley on my left side. The next morning, the pain mostly went away. And that's what happened to me in Onekama". The boys looked at me awestruck. What can I say? I love the idea of the paranormal. The idea of ghosts is a very interesting thing to look in to. Just the thought of being a ghost hunter sound cool.

"Ok, your turn, Jay" I say. Just like the anime, he drew a sinister serpent, which was a level 1 monster. So he decided to talk about "hearing voices" which I knew was him hearing duel spirits. Then I heard Banners laughter, and him asking to join the "frightfest". What was sad was that we kept drawing low-level cards. Lucky for Banner, he drew a 12 star monster. He went off about the "abandoned dorm". What I don't get why they didn't tear the bastard down if it was so freakin' dangerous. Looks like I found a plot-hole. Of course Jaden wanted to go to it, which I gave to thought. Do I want to go? Maybe I can tell Susan (haha, abridged series) off about the fake mellenium puzzle. But will they figure it out? I can't take that chance.

"Sign me up!" I said loudly and enthusiasticly, "Maybe I can add another ghost encounter to the list". I almost can't believe I'm doing this. If a freakin' a watch a horror movie, I stay up all night. Now, I'm dragging myself to an abandoned dorm that's suppose to hold a fake shadow duel. How do I get myself into these situations? I guess I'll never know. We left the dorm with flashlights and I snuck some snacks. What? I eat a lot, and they were nutri-grain bars. Oh fuck! I forgot about Crowler! I could have stopped this. DAMMIT! We were about half way there when I brought out one of the nutri-grain bars. The noise of the wrapper had the boys swarming at me for a bar. Not being able to say no, I was cleaned out. I really have to work on my nerve to say no to people. It'll really hurt me one day.

We made it to the dorm, and to be honest, it was scarier in real life than in anime form. A twig broke, scaring the crap out of the boys. I shined my flashlight at Alexis, who I knew was laying a flower for her brother. I felt bad for her, even though I knew he was alive. Jaden asked why she was here, and she responded as so: "funny, I was about to ask you the same thing".

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." I informed them, stealing Jaden's line.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Didn't you know that kids have a habit of disappearing around here?" Alexis filled us in.

"Ahh come on. Who believes in that kind of stuff?" Jaden stated.

Alexis looked at her with a frown. "It's all true. Believe me I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely off-limits? They catch you guys here and they'll expel you in a flash."

"Yeah sure. Ok, so then why are you here?" Jaden asks, his stupidity kicking in.

"I have my reasons! That's why!" she replied rather loudly to Jaden's inquiry. Wow, remind me to _never_ piss off Alexis.

"Whoa Alexis! No need to snap." Jaden says in surprise, "We just came here to check the place out. But hey, we'll stay out of your way. Don't worry about it"

"Look. It's just that… One of the kids who disappeared here… Was my brother". Ok, cue my heart snapping. I heard it in the anime, but I felt worse being here to feel the power of her voice. I hugged her out of my guilt. If I told her about Atticus, I'd screw everything up, but I could comfort her.

"Don't worry Alexis, he's out there somewhere" I said, giving her my support. The boys knew we needed a moment, so they went ahead of me. Alexis pried me off her and was about to go, but Susan stopped her. Now my best friend instinct kicked in. I kicked him in the crotch and said, "Alexis, run! Run like hell, I'll be fine". Good thing I've got my personal space issues, so I can fend him off. He got over the initial shock and started to try to grab me. I kept walking away, since he was crawling. He eventually got over all the shock and grabbed my left arm, my good arm. I would have kicked, punched, and freaked all I wanted if he didn't pull out some cloroform. So I found out how Alexis was kocked out. I was trying to fight off the drug, but it was too strong. I soon gave in and blacked out.

**Jaden POV**

I didn't know Ace could be so emotional. We just decided to go ahead of her so she could comfort Alexis. I never could guess she was like that. I mean, she was never really the girly type, I guess. I thought the place was cool, just needed to be fixed up.

This place is sweet!" I exclaimed. "You know, a little paint, a couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug and we could so totally move in here."

"What? Are you kidding? This is even worse than the Slifer dorm. I mean, what's all the stuff on the walls?" Syrus asked.

I started to wonder if it was somthing to do with the shadow games, maybe. I'm not sure.

"Jaden, don't stand so close." Chumley warned me.

I ignored him and checked out the walls. It had seven different carvings of items with an eye on each one.

"Hey. I think it shows the seven Millennium Items." I turned my flashlight towards another wall, on which showed a picture of a boy with brown hair and an Obelisk Blue blazer.

"And that shows someone I've never seen before." I commented.

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

That scream, it sounded like Ace. She must be in trouble! "Ace!" I screamed. We ran in the direction of the scream, and we found a card. It was Dark Magician, Ace's card. "This is Ace's card!" I announced.

"She must be in trouble" Syrus says.

"Well there's only one way that she could have gone." Chumley pointed in the direction of a tunnel that looked like one from a mine.

"Then that's the way we're going." I commanded.

The tunnel looked like an old mine shaft, but we had to find Ace. She could be in major trouble. We kept going and ended up in a creepy room full of fog. Ace was on the other end of the room, unconscious in a coffin. "Ace! Wake up! Ace" I kept shouting, but she whouldn't get up.

An unknown voice spoke from the fog. "HAHAHAHAHA. She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Who's there?" I asked.

The man in black rose from the fog. "Your worst nightmare come true"

"Oh gimme a break." I moaned.

"Then let me prove it to you. In a shadow game." he replied.

"Let Ace go, or else" I demanded.

"The only way I will free her, is if you defeat me in a shadow game."

"Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but shadow games aren't real."

"The others didn't believe in the shadow games either, but they were soon convinced. For you see, when you lose in a shadow game, you don't just pay with your life-points, you pay with your soul."

"So you're the one behind the dissaperences. Well you're not getting us"

"Unless you win, she'll be mine forever and so will you."

Chumley reached into his back pack and handed me a duel disk. "Good luck Jay."

"Thanks. Now get your game on whoever you are."

"Shadow game that is and you can call me Titan."

A part of his armband extended to form a duel disk. I inserted my deck into the disk. I looked over at Ace, and said, "Don't worry Ace, I'll save you".

"Duel!"

Jaden: 4000  
Titan: 4000

"Prepare you fool to enter into, the shadows. I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode (900/1500) in attack mode."

"An archfiend monster?"

"Yes and now that this card's out, each and every monster with 'Archfiend' in its name, gains one thousand attack points."

The Infernalqueen glowed purple as it powered itself (1900/1500).

"Uh yeah, actually, I already knew that. And I also know that to keep those archfiends on the field, you have to pay lifepoints during every standby phase of your turn."

"No I don't. Not after I activate the field spell card Pandemonium." As he inserted the named card into his disk, a small pool of lava appeared in the centre of the field. From there, a bunch of red bone shaped lines spread out and at each extremity was a differently shaped skull.

"Pretty cool."

"And it doesn't just change the scenery. It changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life-points for my archfiends and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle I get to add another one right into my hand. I know what you're thinking; your friend's fate is all but sealed. Well you're right."

Just then, Ace's coffin was swallowed into the ground.

"That's not fair." I shouted.

"Yeah! What have you done to her?" Syrus asked.

"The same thing I will do to the both of you, if you do not cease to pester and annoy me." Titan snarled.

"Hey! Just leave my friends out of this. My draw. Ok. I don't have any card that can beat 1900 attack points, but maybe if I do this. Elemental Hero Avian (1000 attack/1000 defense) I summon you in attack mode." My green feathery hero landed in front of me.

"And I'm gonna throw down two facedown's as well."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them. I summon Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) in attack mode."

"Now you have two vicious archfiends to contend with. And thanks to the special ability of the Infernalqueen, the Terrorking's attack increases by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with (3000/1500)."

"3000 attack points!" I shouted.

"That's right. And now I'm going to put them all to use. Terrorking Archfiend, attack Avian. Locust Storm Barrage."

The powerful monster's ribcage split open and a swarm of locust shot out towards the green hero.

"No way. You forgot about my facedown card, Mirror Gate. This trap card causes our monsters to trade places in battle. My Avian for your Terrorking. So now all those 3000 attack points are gonna be going to work for me."

Titan simply smiled at this. "You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped."

"Wadda you mean?" I asked.

"I mean your trap won't work against my Terrorking. It simply activates his special ability. An ability that will determine our monsters' fate by way of chance." For some reason, 6 diffrent colored balls with the numbers 1-6 came out of the lava pool. Meaning, I might be in trouble.

"You see when he's targeted by an opponent's effect; Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random. And if it happens to be a two or a five, then your traps destroyed and my archfiend stay's on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?" One of the balls was surrounded by fire which moved around the circle.

"It's okay. The odds are way in Jaden's favour."

"You flunked math Chumley." Syrus reminded him.

"No. I got a 54."

When the fire stopped, it had landed on the two.

"It seems as though chance has favoured the Terrorking Archfiend. Mirror Gate is shattered."

The light around Avian broke apart, giving way for the swarm of locust that hit Avian.

Jaden: 2000  
Titan: 4000

No! That's half my lifepoints. I can't lose; I need to save Ace.

Well that stinks. But at least it lets me use my other trap. Hero Signal."

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this trap let's me summon another from my deck or my hand with 'Elemental Hero' in its name. And I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode."

"Way to duel!" Syrus shouted.

"That Clayman should keep him safe." Chumley commented.

"I don't think so. At least not from this."

He pulled a pyramid shaped puzzle from his pocket and held it so the eye was 'looking' at me. Light shone from it as it dangled from his hand.

"Now the shadow games have truly begun. Don't your lifepoints seem insignificant when it's your very life that's at risk?"

I looked down and saw that a part of my arms and my chest were gone, as if someone had dragged an eraser across me. This was not good.

"Hey! My arm."

I was scared. My body can't be vanishing.

"It is the way of the shadows, transcending the game, attacking your body."

"I can't move my feet."

"Of course not. As the shadow fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into its grip. You are at the mercy of the night now."

"I can't feel anything," Syrus said.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last. Soon you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with-"

"Gimme a break. How bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm we have blackout curtains so we can sleep in later. I'm not scared of the dark." I stated.

"But your blackout curtains do not wield the same kind of mystic power as my millennium item does. It's your move. But make it count. It may be your last."

"Wow. Millennium Items, a shadow fog, who could ask for a better challenge?" I grinned.

"What's he smiling about?" Syrus asked.

"Here goes buddy. For my move I play the spell card Pot of Greed. Next I'll fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Clayman on the field. Now say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

My two monsters disappeared into a vortex. A fork of lightning then struck the ground, from which rose a new one. (2400/1500) "And now I'll use his special ability, which lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are less than his own. Now Thunder Giant, let loose, Static Blast."

A stream of electricity erupted from the palm of his hand and flew towards Terrorking, but stopped a meter short.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again. Spin Roulette." The numbered balls formed a circle again and fire went around them. This time when it stopped, it was on a five. "Hahahahaha. I win again. It seems as though fate isn't on your side even half the time. And now you will pay the price."

The blast of electricity turned around and struck the monster from where it came. "This stinks! Talk about a run of some really rotten luck."

"Your destiny is set. Soon my archfiend deck will finish off all your monsters. And my millennium item will finish off your soul."

"This match isn't over yet. I've still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one, Mirage of Nightmare. And I'll throw down a couple of facedowns while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time. Your lifepoints won't last long enough for you to use anymore of your cards. Jamie's soul will soon be gone and so will yours. It's my turn."

"Hold on. I think you're forgetting something. Mirage lets me draw cards until I have four in my hand."

"So go ahead then. You could have four million and it wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monsters. Allow my Terrorking to give you an example. Attack with Locust Storm Barrage." Terrorking opened his chest to thousands of locusts.

"Talk about having butterflies in your stomach" I comment, "Good thing I played a trap. Mirror Force. Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode."

"Totally lishus. If Jaden keeps this up we can finally get out of here." Chumley comments.

"How dare you!"

"How? Cause I'm daring I guess". That might lighten the mood. It was true, I never back down from sothing like that.

"Well let's see how daring you are after this. I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special effect. By sending him to the graveyard, I can resurrect Terrorking Archfiend. Say hello to a not so old friend."

Terrorking Archfiend (2000 attack/1500 defense) appeared once again, though without its extra attack points

"Him again?" I asked.

"And now I activate the effect of the field spell card Pandemonium. Its magic allows me to draw a new archfiend, if one of my archfiend monsters is ever sent to the graveyard by an effect. Of course this new archfiend can't be as powerful, but then my Terrorking is already packing more than enough power as it is. Now let's try this again. Locust Storm Barrage." I was getting sick of the locusts comming out his freakin' chest. Wait, did I say freakin'? I must be hanging out with Ace so much, I'm picking up the way she talks.

"Go Emergency Provision. This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and gain a thousand lifepoints for each one."

Jaden: 3000 "  
Titan: 4000

I put my disk in front of me before the locust swarm made contact.

Jaden: 1000  
Titan: 4000

"You still stand?"

"As long as I've got two good legs." I grinned.

"But your legs are not good. And now with this latest strike on your life-points, neither are your arms." More parts of me faded as the millennium item shone.

"Aww man. Jaden's fading really fast." Syrus moaned.

Talk about hanging on by a limb. Better make this turn count.

"All right. I use the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental hero Avian. Now fuse with Burstinatrix and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

They both jumped into a vortex to create one of my best monsters.

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage."

The Flame Wingman burned the archfiend by shooting fire from its dragon shaped arm.

"Oh by the way, did I mention his super power? Your monster won't be the only one hurting, you will too. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Wingman never lets me down and it brings me one step closer to winning this duel.

Jaden: 1000  
Titan: 1900

Parts of Titan's body disappeared as he was hit with the wingman's fire.

"Parts of him are starting to disappear too Chumley." Syrus stated.

"You think that could work on my waist line?"

"It matters not. Because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend. I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking (2000 attack/1500 defense). There's no escaping him. Rise again." The muscular archfiend appeared once again from the graveyard.

Man this monster just won't give up.

"I'm gonna protect myself with Dark Catapulter (1100 attack/1500 defense) in defense mode. Now come on and do your worst."

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for. Because you just might get it. Especially when this card is in the midst. I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200)."

The persistent monster disappeared and was replaced by another resembling the Summoned Skull, except with a darker more fiendish look.

"You wanted my worst? Well now you have it. Every last supercharged volt."

The new archfiend hurled forward a stream of lighting which destroyed my monster.

Jaden: 600  
Titan: 1900

"Look into my millennium item and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows. You are defeated; your life-points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow soulless shell. Feel yourself drifting… Drifting… Drifting."

'I can see anymore. What's happening to me?' I fell down to one knee, feeling too weak to stand.

My deck glowed, though only he could see it. A ball of light formed and flew around him. "_Kur!_"

'Hey, that you Winged Kuriboh? What is it pal? You trying to tell me something? Whoa! Stay steady will you? With that bright light you're gonna hypnotize me quicker than you help me. Wait! That's it. That's what you're trying to tell me. We're not playing in the shadows; he's playing with my mind.' I stood up again.

Winged Kuriboh has saved my butt again.

"Well no more. I got this shadow game scam figured out."

"Did he just say 'shadow game scam'?What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean, my soul's not on the serving plate anymore. Let's keep going."

"My turn." A small ball of light appeared on Catapulter's forehead as I drew my card.

"First, I'm gonna activate my Dark Cataputer's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard, for every turn he was in defense mode. Then for every card removed, I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play. So seeing as he's been in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and destroy your Pandemonium card. Storm Shower Blast."

"So what? You still haven't destroyed this." Titan held out his millennium item.

"You otta be careful what you wish for. You might just get it." I threw my Avian card which flew towards Titan and stuck into the puzzle. When it did both our bodies reappeared.

"Alright Jaden" Syrus cheers, "You got your body back."

"I never lost it Sy. This whole shadow game was just a big fake. It was all just hypnosis. A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul. This guy's probably just some out of work carnie."

"No I'm not. I can get my job back at the fair anytime I want." Titan placed his hand over his mouth immediately after saying those words.

"You're a sideshow phony."

"You fool! You forget. Your friend's soul is still imprisoned in the shadow realm. That proves this Millennium Pendant is real. What do you say to that?"

"Besides that you're a big fake? See all the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm. And yours would be called The Millennium Puzzle, not Pendant. You don't have Ace's soul. You never did. So hand her over and all the other kids you snatched."

"Other kids? I don't know what you mean. And because of your carnie comment, you can find your friend by yourself."

He threw a ball on the ground which exploded into smoke. No! I'm not letting him get away with Ace still missing!

"No way! You're not getting outta here that easy."

I rushed into the smoke, but as he did so, spheres of light appeared in the mouths of the snakes carved in the walls around us. It then flowed into the middle of the room, dispelling the smoke, monsters and creating an eye on the floor like those on the Millennium Items. "Whoa! How'd you do this?"

"I didn't."

We were then surrounded a dome of purple light that prevented anyone from seeing through. Inside it, we could only see ourselves. Everything else was only a strange darkness as far as our eyes could see.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked bewildered. Oh please, doesn't he get it? I figured him out, he can stop now.

"Come on! Enough tricks already."

"A trick? I can't do something like this."

Small black blobs appeared around Titan and swarmed him.

"Help! They're attacking. Jaden, save me."

"What in the-"

I looked down and saw that I was surrounded by the same kind of creatures. Then I heard a voice coming from my disk followed by Winged Kuriboh squeezing his way out.

"Now that's weird. First I hear you, now I see you. What in the world's going on here?"

Kuriboh flew down and shooed the blobs away from me. Looks like Kuriboh's still got my back.

"Way to show em whose boss, pal. Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you."

Some of the other black blobs swarming Titan had dived into his mouth. When they stopped, his eyes shone red. "Jaden Yuki. The shadows crave for a soul. Only one shall survive." He spoke in a different voice then before.

"Oh come on now! Red contacts? You've really gone overboard setting up for this."

I'm getting sick and tired of his tricks. I've proven he's a phoney so why doesn't he just give up and release Ace.

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." The blobs dispersed to form a circle around us and our monsters reappeared.

"So you're sticking with the Shadow Realm thing. Fine, at least we get to finish our match. I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, one of the monsters in my graveyard comes back. And I choose everybody's favourite golden boy Sparkman (1600/1400)."

The blue and gold hero kneeled beside me with its arms crossed against his chest to show he was in defense mode.

"Very well. My turn."

"But don't forget Mr. Tall, Dark and Scary, without your Pandemonium field card, having an archfiend out costs you 500 lifepoints per turn."

Jaden: 600  
Titan: 1400

"500 lifepoints is nothing compared to a soul. Skull Archfiend attack."

The Summoned Skull mimic obliterated my Catapulter. "I now place one card face-down and summon the Desrook Archfiend (1100 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode to end my turn.

_"Kuri! (Be carful!)"_ Kuriboh said.

"Don't you worry. I'm totally still in this. Here goes."

They say the best defense is a good offense. But what's cool about this card is that it can let me have both.

"Sparkman, I'm putting you in attack mode." The electric hero rose from its crouching position.

"And arming you with the spell card Spark Blaster." A rectangular gun appeared in the heroes' hand. "It has three blasts, each of which lets me change the battle mode of one monster on the field."

"So be it. Change the mode of my Skull Archfiend. His 1200 defense points should make for easy conquest, unless his effect negates your own."

"Sorry, but that's not the monster I was talking about. In fact he's not even gonna use it yet. He's attacking your Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave." The Sparkman shot a blast of electricity from its free hand at the smaller fiend.

Jaden: 600  
Titan: 900

"And as for who he's gonna use the Spark Blaster on, the Sparkman himself. From offense to defense." The hero aimed his weapon at his feet and fired it, causing him to kneel down.

"Coward. First you have your Sparkman attack my lifepoints and then you have him switch to protect your own. But it matters not. Nothing can protect you from the trap card Battle-Scared. Now the 500 lifepoint per turn cost of my Skull Archfiend of Lighting affects not only me, but you too. And for as long as he's out on the field."

Jaden: 100  
Titan: 400

_"Kuri. (Jaden.)"_

"Don't worry. It's all good. We've still got Sparkman."

"Wrong! Skull Archfiend destroy that peon. Blast Stream of Fury."

Another blast of lighting destroyed my only monster.

"Next I place a face-down and activate Double-Spell. Now by discarding a spell card in my hand, I can now use a spell card from your graveyard. And I select Emergency Provision. Then I sacrifice one meaningless card and regain a total of one thousand life-points."

Jaden: 100  
Titan: 1400

"Your fate is sealed. You have no cards left in your hand. Battle-Scared will drain your last life-points next turn. Then you'll join the rest of the students I've taken. In the Shadow Realm."

"Better make this turn count. Cause one way or another, It'll be my last. Here I come! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. If there's nothing else on the field when he's summoned, I get to draw two more cards. And wouldn't you know. I drew his favourite. Bubble Shuffle. See, it works like this. I switch him and one of your monsters to defense mode, then I sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your card useless that is. If the roulette lands on a one, three of six, your Bubble Shuffle spell fails to activate." The fireball spun around the numbered balls.

"Ahh, I've had bad luck with this thing."

Fortunately, it stopped on the two.

"All right. Finally I win! Now let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental Hero BladeEdge."

Bubbleman disappeared and was replaced by a tall hero covered completely in golden armour with blades attached to his arms and jet wings on his back. (2600/1800) "I know what you're thinking, he looks pretty sharp. Well you're right. So sharp, that when he cuts through your defending monster, all extra attack points go to you. Now Hero Blade Edge, show him how you got your name. Slice and Dice attack."

He dashed towards the crouched archfiend and passed through it. Cracks formed over it before exploding.

Jaden: 100  
Titan: 0

"NOOOOOOO!" Titan was then submerged by the black blobs and when they were gone, so was he.

"Now those are some sweet special effects. So realistic."

_"Kuri.(Look, over here)"_

I could see an opening in the darkness.

"Huh! Think that's an exit? Well, works for me. Come on, let's get outta here." The purple dome shrunk into nothingness just after I escaped.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"You okay?" Syrus asked.

"Never better guys." I replied

"So what happened?" Chumley asked.

"He did this cool magic trick. There were these little monsters and vortexes-"

"Magic trick? You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

"It's just like I said. Just mirrors and fog machines. Though I'd give my entire deck to know how he did it. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well at least you're back. Now we can find Ace and get out of this place." Syrus smiled.

"Finally, I'm coming for you Ace!" I shouted.

**Ace POV**

I woke up to shaking and some one yelling, "Wake up, Ace". I just turned on my side and moaned.

"Give me 5 more minutes" A asked sleepily. I'm like this everytime someone wakes me up. I tell them a few more minutes, and have my eternial clock do all the work. I kept getting shaken, so I had to get up. "What? if I don't get enough sleep, I'll go into Ciel mode" I groaned. What? I like black butler, sue me.

"Ace, are you Ok?" I hear Syrus ask. At that moment, my eyes snapped open. My memoery started to flow back. Susan got me, and now I'm mad.

"Where's the Jackass who kidnapped me!? I swear, I'll kick his ass so hard, he'll need surgery to get my shoe out!" I screamed, even though I knew Susan was in the shadow realm. I really didn't care, I still wanted to kick his sorry ass. The boys sweat-dropped at my discribive words.

"Well, we don't know" Syrus reasponds. I just sighed.

"I think we need to go to bed, it's like 3 o'clock in the freakin' morning" I said, stuck in Ciel mode. Oh man, I hoped the guys didn't have to see me in Ciel mode, but I was way worng. The boys and I got back to the Slifer dorm, ready for sleep. That is, until I got a wierd dream...

_Dream_

I was sitting in a room all alone. It had a blue couch on the left wall, and I was sitting infront of an oak desk. The room had white walls and grey carpets. I was sitting in a wooden chair, while a black office chair was on the other side of the desk. The room seemed to be littered with toys, drawing, and other things of the sort. _"where am I?" _was the first question in me mind.

"Well, to start, you're in your soul room" A man's voice said. It sounded familliar, but I can't be sure. The chair spun around to the most surprising person.

"Dark Magician!" I screached.

* * *

**Ohhhh, the dreaded cliffie. Hope you had as much fun reading as I did typing.**

**Maya: Jesse's coming over, better get ready ;)**

**Jess: Maya, remember when I said I'd put you through hell**

**Maya: Yeah, why?**

**Jess: Becuase your Kuriboh is in abby's jaws. (A/N: Abby's my dog)**

**Maya: WHAT!? WHERE IS THAT MUTT!? (Runs off)**

**Jess:(holding Kuriboh) SUCKER! Ya'll know I whould _never _hurt Kuriboh, but more on that later. Anyways R&R!**

**Maya: (Off somewhere) I'M GONNA KILL THAT FURBALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I looked over the last chapter and it was almost 6,500 words! I surprised myself, I didn't know I could type that much.**

**Maya: I was surprised myself, you worked day and night, and snuck on the laptop to get it done.**

**Jess: Well, I do love episode 5 of the abridged series, it makes me laugh every time!**

**Maya: Funny, didn't Ace say that...**

**Jess: (holding Kuriboh) Careful...**

**Maya: Hurt him, and I will show you the power a yami has**

**Jess: Whatever you say...**

**Maya: Jess, the disclaimer...**

**Jess: Right! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or any other products. If I did, I'd be freakin' rich.**

**Maya: But she's broke as fuck.**

**Jess: -_-' Thanks for being nice about it**

**Maya: No problem!**

**Jess: Enjoy! (glares at Maya) Maya, put down that phone!**

**Maya: (holding phone) Damn!**

* * *

dream/soul room

How do you react when a famous Yu-Gi-Oh card enters into your soul room and wants to talks to you? Well, probably what I did, freak out.

"How? Why? When?" I stuttered. What can I say? Dark Magician was my favorite card from yugi's deck.

"How: I can bring people to their soul room when they fall asleep," the dark magician starts, "Why: I was sent by others spellcasters called "The Element Charmers", and When: I was sent here a minute ago". Wait, Aussa, Eria, Wynn, Hiita, Lyna, and Dharc made the dark magician come to see me? How nice of them!

"Wait, you mean my friends the element charmers? Aussa, Eria, Hiita, Wynn, Dharc, and Lyna?" I questioned.

"Yes," He answers, "That is them".

"Mahado, I can't believe this" I simply said, "I never thought my favorite card from yugi's deck would come to talk to me"

"You know my real name?" Dark Magician/ Mahado asks. CRAP! He probably doesn't know I'm not from this universe! Great, now I've blown my cover.

"Yeah," I answer, "and I know Dark Magician Girl's Mana. The reason I know this is because I'm not from here. I come from another universe where everything is in an anime. But it wasn't like that to me. I always felt a connection to my cards and I Felt their auras. I knew that you were real, deep in my heart, I just knew". I felt so bad. I just told one my favorite cards that he was just a card.

"I know.." Mahado said. I lifted my head and looked at him surprised. He knew I come from another freakin' universe!? Wow. "I know," He continues, "because the element charmers and I brought you here". He brought me here? But why? "We brought you here," He says answering my unasked question, "because we know that you have a secret, a secret that will change what was originally suppose to happen"

"Wait, rewind for a sec" I said, "You mean, I was _ment _to change things! Ok, now I can _really_ tell off those asshole, slade & jagger". That was what I needed to hear, since now I can prank Zane and tell off the douche-bag duo. I saw Mahado sweat-drop. I think it's because he's use to shy, timid yugi. While me, on the other hand, have a lot of confidence and enthusiasm. "Sorry, I guess you're use to 'I'll do my best' and 'I'll try'" I apologized. He just chuckled and put his head on his hands.

"No need," He told me, "I'm just not familiar with a girl with such enthusiasm. Normally a girl is not so confident when they play". He was joking, right?

"You kiddin' me?" I asked, "I always feel this way, watchin' or playin', I always support my friends. My charmers, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, anyone, I'm rootin' for them all the way".

"Really" He says in an interested tone, "interesting". Why is he so interested? Isn't this whole series dedicated to friendship and stuff? I guess I'll never know. "Oh, by the way," He says, "can you tell me one thing, is Mana ok?". YES! I knew being a Mahado/Mana supporter would payoff.

"She really missed you after you fused with your Ka," I told him, "but she knew you did it to protect Egypt"

"Thank you, Alice-"

"Ace"

"Right, Ace, your help is much appreciated"

"No problem, dude"

end dream/soul room visit

I woke up in my normal room in duel academy. Wow, Dark Magician visited me in a dream. I felt my cheeks tingle again. Damn, I need to learn to control my blush, it might get me in trouble with the boys. I heard knocking next door, and I paled. THE DICIPLINARY ACTION SQUAD! I completely forgot about them! I jumped out of bed and ran next door. Sure enough, I see Jaden and Syrus being dragged out of their dorm room. I see the familiar purpled-haired leader of the squad.

"Wait, miss," I said, pretending I didn't know what's happening, "what's going on?"

"These two went into the abandoned dorm" She replied.

"But ma'am, They went in that place to save my sorry a- butt" I tried to cover up me almost saying "ass".

"They still broke the rules, they still need to be punished" she argues. That pissed me off.

"YOU'RE PUNISHING THEM FOR SAVING ME FROM A SIDE-SHOW FREAK MAKING UP CRAP ABOUT A SHADOW GAME!" I yelled at her. The purpled-hair woman, Jaden, and Syrus all dropped their jaws. What? I was in Ciel mode and she pissed me off.

"Well, I'll _maybe_ let them go, if you have proof" She says. I smirk. She has no idea who she's dealing with.

"My pleasure" I say, I walked over to Chumley. "Chumley, wake up!" I say roughly, shaking Chumley. His eyes fluttered open.

"Can't I sleep in?" He asked me.

"Not until you tell this woman what happened in the abandoned dorm" I tell him. Chumley explained what happened to the squad woman. This better work, or else someone will feel the wrath of my anger.

"How am I sure you didn't make this last night" She says.

"FOR THE LOVE OF RA! If you need to, I'll go through a lie detector test" I say. To my surprise, they had on in their van. When did they get that? The woman asked me what happened last night. She was surprised to see me pass with flying colors. "You see!" I shouted, "What I said is 100% true, so you have to let them go". She complied, and left them alone. YES! I smirked in my victory. I knew that if I didn't think about something that made me blush, I would be fine.

"Wow, thanks for saving us" Syrus says.

"No problem" I replied, "Now, if it's Ok with you, I'm going to catch up on my sleep, later". I didn't wait for a reply, for I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep on impact.

* * *

_Another hour of sleep..._

I woke up to the sound of my damn alarm clock. I hate the stupid thing, but it wakes me up in the morning. I slugged out of bed and started the routine. I got to Mister Stein's class and got ready for an easy class. This is the one class I ace 100%, just because it was all from the original Yu-Gi-Oh. I know his voice puts people to sleep, but I mange to stay awake. I guess I somehow manage to stay up because I knew everything and I would be the only one who raised her hand when a question is asked. I manged to get by the class, but now it's time to wake up Jaden and Syrus.

"Boys, booooooys, wake up" I say sweetly. They were like rocks. Ok, I tried being nice, now I have to be mean. I started to have a wicked grin on my face. I got an air horn at Dorathy's shop for just such an ocasion. "Ok, boys, last chance to wake up" I said. Still sleeping like dead. "Ok, just remember you asked for this". I pushed down on the button and a loud sound blasted trough the air. The boys awoke startled. "Good, now that you're awake, we need to get to our next class" I said like I didn't do anything. Syrus glared at me, while Jaden just looked like a confused puppy. He looked so freakin' cute! I wanted to just give him a hug right then and there. But, I decided to not comply with my girly-side. "What's a girly-side?" you ask. Well, I'm still a girl, no matter how much I don't act like it, I'm a girl. So, I still have like 8% girly-ness in me that comes out every once in a while. As much as I hate it, my girly-side sticks me with all the stereo-types that I hate with all my might.

Anyways, we went to our next class, cross-dresser Crowler. I hate his guts, but I have to use my "Teachers Charm" in order to stay off his bad side. He went off on a "How to fight a gate guardian" speech. I didn't really care much, but I still needed to keep up the good grades in order to stay with my nickname. If I lost the right to my nickname, I probably would go bizerk.

"Ms. Alice Drake, will you please come to the chancellor's office" a dude on the intercom said. Uh oh, that can't be good. I looked at the boys, passed out like I knew. I went to the top floor and went straight to Sheppard's office. I knocked on the door, and it opened up to cheery chancellor Shepard.

"Well, Alice," He said, covering his concern, "Just the girl I wanted to see". I knew it was bound to happen, I've been found out. "Please, Alice," he continued, "come in". I walked into his office, and it looked like it did in the anime. "Alice, please sit down" He insisted. CRAP! I'M SO FREAKIN' SCREWED!

"Well, sir," I started, "what did you need me for?".

"Well, there's a bit of a problem," He told me, "we can't seem to find your parents/guardians and/or relatives". Yep, I knew it, I'm screwed.

"Well sir," I tried to mutter, "You see, I'm not sure how to say this..."

"... That you're from a different dimension?" He finishes for me. Damn, he was good.

"How...did...?" I stuttered, but I lost my words.

"I knew," He answered my unasked question "because the Dark Magician is an old friend of mine". Wait, he knows Mahado? Man, talk about a cool principle.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why yes, I happen to be a descendent of his family" He says "His 25th or 26th cousin, one of the two". Damn, long family tree.

"But, that must mean... you know Aussa and the others?"

"Why yes, I know them very well" He pauses for a minute "They were taught by Elemental Mistress Doradio, a good friend of Mahad. She taught them how to charm monsters of the same element, and so, they were bound to be like family"

"Wow" was all I could say. I mean, I just learned more about the monsters in my deck. Talk about extra super wierd.

"Well," He continues, "I believe you can talk to them, if you can see Pandaborg and Kuribon". How did he know? Can see duel spirits too? I mean, what the hell?

_"Damn, Shepard, how do you do it?"_ I hear a females voice say. I looked around, and found only Shepard in the room.

_"I must be hearing things," _I thought, _"this means I'm crazier than I ever imagined"_

_"Well, if that was true, you'd be crazier than me, and that's hard to beat" _I hear the voice say. Hang on, this reminds me of a few days ago, when I met Pandaborg. No way, another duel spirit.

"Well, Hiita," Shepard says to void space, "you never can stay out of trouble, can you?"

_"Well, I am the evil genius out of the six of us" _Hiita says, appearing in front of me. Holycrapholycrapholycrapholy crapholycrap! If Hiita is here, then that means...

"Is everyone else here?" I ask my fire charmer friend.

_"Wow, I can't belive she was right!" _Hiita screams. Wait, what just happened?

_"Sweet, now you owe me 500 yen_(1)_!" _I hear another voice say. Next thing I know, my twin -Aussa- comes in.

"Ok, I'm lost, what the heck just happened?" I asked the girls.

_"Well,"_ Aussa answers first, _"I said that you were gonna figure out that everyone was coming, while-"_ She pointed at Hiita, _"douty McDoutdout didn't think you would. Now she owes me 500 yen_". Hiita doubted me? What the hell, dude?

_"Please don't fight guys" _I hear another voice say, but it was lighter and childish, _"You know I hate it when you fight"_

_"Whatever, Eria" _Hiita gruffs. Just to shorten it up, Eria -who had a childish nature- popped up, then Wynn -who was very shy -then Lyna -who was 5 or 6 years younger than everyone else-and lastly, Dharc, who turned out to be a guy. I was pretty wierd because I always thought Dharc was a girl, whoops.

"Guys, you don't know how much I'm lovin' this!" I squeaked in excitement. I mean, I'm meeting the main guys in my deck. Who _wouldn't _be excited?

_"It's nice to know we're loved" _Eria told me. Gigobyte growls in happiness on her shoulder. Oh right, there's monster cards for the creatures that are with the element charmers. Fox Fire (Hiita), Marmot (Aussa), Gigobyte (Eria), Petit Dragon (Wynn), Happy Lover (Lyna), and Meda Bat (Dharc). Oh, and yes, I have these cards in my deck, of course.

"Well, Ace," Sheppard says, "I believe you should finish your class"

"With cross-dresser Crowler? no way, For once, I don't mind cutting class" I respond. What? Crowler is a douche and a cross-dresser. In fact, I saw a demotivational with Crowler saying, "WTH is lady ga-ga doing in Yu-Gi-Oh GX?" and another one that said, "The face of evil, look at it". And for those people out there, YOU WERE RIGHT! I saw Sheppard sweat-drop from my comment.

"Well, I never heard someone talk about Crowler like that" Sheppard says. Well, that's because people are afraid of getting expelled by the dork.

"Well, he's not the most..._supportive..._teacher, sir" I tell him. Translation: He's a huge asshole.

"I still think you should let Jaden and Syrus know about this" Sheppard suggests. He was kidding, right?

"But sir, I can't just change things without a second thought," I warn, "If I do, we could end up in a worse situation than what's to come"

He paused for a second, and said, "I understand".

"Thank you for understanding, sir" I say, and I left his office to get back to class.

_"I thought you just said that you didn't mind cutting Crowler's class" _Hiita reminds me.

"I did, but I'm going back to make sure the boys wake up to get to our next class" I tell her.

_"Oh, how sweet!" _Eria squeaks in glee.

"Thanks guys" I say, thanking them for being my best friends. I mean it, their like the world to me. I got to class, the boys asleep and everyone looked at me like I was a criminal.

"Well, Ms. Drake," Crowler blurted out, "what did the chancellor need?".

_"I'll torch his clothes," _Hiita whispers, _"just give me the word"_

_"No,"_ I tell her in my head_ "as much I wanna, we aren't"_

_"Oh you're no fun" _Hiita pouted before disappearing.

"He only needed me to see why I turned down the offer to go to Ra yellow" I lied, making something up on the spot.

"Ok, just return to your seat, Ms. Drake" Crowler demands. Ok, if he calls me "Ms. Drake" one more time, I'm gonna go on a freakin' rampage! It turns out class was half over, so I had to listen to Crowler closer than usual, again, just to keep my nickname. The time lugged on _waaaaaaay _longer than need be, just to piss me off. I saw this time the boys woke up to the bell. I won't bore with the details of the rest of the day, so I'll just skip to when we were walking back to the dorm. Jaden was going off about how "super mega cool" Yugi is. Yeah, I like Yugi, but Jaden is a freakin' fanboy! I don't go, "OMG, Yugi is _sooooooo _cute! I wanna marry him!", I'm too anti-normal for me to _ever _say that.

We reached my dorm, and it was a disaster! The bed was chared to a crisp, burn marks covered the walls and there was water everywhere! What the hell happened!?

_"Eria, just admit I'm right!" _I heard someone say.

_"NEVER!" _was shouted back. They did this much damage!?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHY IS EVERYTHING TOTALLY DESTROYED!?" I yelled very angrily. Eria and Hiita looked at me, a very scared expression on their faces. They had every right to be scared, with all the damage they caused.

_"Hey, Ace," _Hiita says with fake innocence, _"How was your day?"_

"Don't try and be innocent!" I screamed at her, "What the hell happened!?"

_"Ace, I was chased by that big meanie" _Eria sobs, trying to get me on her side.

"Don't try the ol' 'I'm the victim' routine!" I tell her, "This is just as much of your fault then Hiitas". Eria and Hiita held each other in fear, knowing I could have Dark Magician come and dark magic attack their ass. Not my exact thoughts, but I am bring Dark Magician into this to figure out a punishment. "Yo, DM! I need you, NOW!" I screeched out. All the while, Jadens been trying to not get involved and Syrus thinks I've gone A-wall. I didn't have to wait long to see Mahad.

_"Ace, what seems to be the problem?" _He asks me.

"Just look around my room, IT"S TOTALLY TRASHED!" I continue to yell in total anger. He looked around, thus leading to his eyes widening.

_"My word, what happened!?"_ He said in shock.

"What happened!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" I screamed out, "These two happened!". In saying this, I pulled Hiita and Eria by their ears towards Mahad.

_"Is it ever possible for you two to stay _out _of trouble?" _Mahad says with annoyance in his voice. Wait, this has happened before!?

_"We're sorry, sir" _Hiita and Eria apologized at the same time. Yeah, like I don't know _that _line before.

_"You two still need to be punished for this incident" _Mahad tells them, _"As for the type of punishment, I will speak with you in the deck. Now, come along, Ace as some cleaning to do because of you two"._ With that being said, he took their ears from my hands and took them to the deck, as he had said. Man, now I have to explain what the hell just happened.

"Ok," I told them, "that was probably the weirdest thing you ever did or didn't see, but I can explain". That's the time I told them about what happened in Sheppard's office, minus the "I'm from a different dimension" part. What could I say? "Hey, I'm from a dimension were you're just anime characters, can we still be friends?". Yeah, like _that _will go over well.

"So, Chancellor Sheppard called you to his office to introduce you to the element charmers?" Syrus asked. I nodded, and let out a sigh. I thought it was going to be cool to hang with the charmers, not a huge pain in the ass.

"That's awesome!" Jaden yells in excitement. Wow, it's like he's on a 24/7 sugar high or something.

"Calm down, Jay" I say, "You can see winged Kuriboh, can't you?" . Damn, me and my big mouth.

"How did you know, Ace?" Jaden asks. Oh fuck! Come on, think of something!

"I see him on your shoulder every one in a while" I say, thinking of something on the spot. It's a talent I've picked up over my years of living with Aron. I never thought I'd have to use it outside of tricking my idiot brother.

"Well, we better get to work" Syrus brought up. Afterwards, Jaden and Syrus left my room, thus letting me start on my barrage of pranks on Zaney. I'm thinking of using some baby oil to slip up his bathroom floor, then have tape on his door way so his face gets stuck, after that I'd put a fake tarantula in his bed to freak him out, and for the finale, I set up a trip-trap that makes water fall on his head. Well, I have a plan, now I just need to set my traps.

* * *

_The next day..._

It was a day off of classes because of a huge staff meeting today. This is gonna be good, I'll have the most fun with a Yu-Gi-Oh character since littlekuriboh made Yu-Gi-Oh abridged. I set up my stake out point in a tree nearby Zane's dorm. I can't believe I forgot the ep where Blair was first introduced! I mean, I support Her and Marcel's relationship one hundred percent. Thirdshipping forever bitches! Anyways, Blair snuck to Zanes room in the obelisk boys dorm. Can anyone say "Biggest retard"? Any who, I saw my target -AKA Zane- Leave the room, meaning I could make my move. I sneak into his room and started my traps of evil. I was able to pick up some stuff at Dorathy's shop just to prank the living hell out of Zaney. As I was pouring baby oil on the floor when Hiita pops up.

_"So, you need any help?"_ She asks me. Wasn't she in trouble for destroying my room yesterday?

"Ummm, aren't you in trouble with Mahad for yesterday?".

_"Yes, but we already had our punishment given to us"_

"What was it?". She let out a small wine before she finished.

_"We had to reorganize the entire magician's library from number to Z"._ Damn, that's rough. They must have been up all night doing that.

"Whoops, sorry. I just got mad half my crap was burnt and/or had water damage". Yeah, break my crap and you've unlocked the doorway to hell.

_"So, want my help?"._ Eh, why not?

"Sure, but no fire and no severe pain. Just light pranking, got it?"

_"Ok, Ace. But you are going with the fake tarantula, right?". _

How did she know?

_"I can read your mind, just like the other charmers"._

Damn, that's cool! Wait, does that mean she'd say purple panda if I thought it?

_"Just to make you happy, purple panda. Happy?" _

STOP READING MY MIND!

_"Ok, Ok, I just wanna ask if you want it to be more realistic?"_

I want to get a reaction, not scare the living shit out of him. And just for you, no magic. Ok?

_"Fine, ruin the fun.."_

Whatever. I finished up my Ace-traps. "What's an Ace-trap?" you ask. If you've watched dadnapped, then you'll get it. Ohhhhhhh, this is gonna be good! I snuck back into the tree I was in before to watch my pranking unfold. I saw the door knob turn. Oh man! This is it! I see the blunette everyone knows as Zane. The first Ace-trap he tripped was the tape. he walked to the bathroom and got stuck. I had to work so freakin' hard to suppress my "OMG you're screwed" laughs to mere giggles. The next Ace-trap that was tripped was literally tripped on because it was baby oil on the bathroom floor. every time he tried to get up, he slips even more. Again I had to repress my laughs to giggles. He got out and headed for the bed. Oh, big mistake. He got a glimpse of the tarantula, but gave me a disappointing result. He just stared at it for a few minutes. Then, he picked it up, meaning he got that it was a fake. Damn, I guess 3 out of 4 is better than nothing. Now all he has to do is step on the trip-wire and I'll be good. I left it by his window, so if he looks to see if "The pranker" was still around. One...more...step. SPLASH! Yes, he got super soaked! I decided to leave before I got my ass caught.

I made to my dorm without a hitch. Oh right, because of yesterday's incodent, Sheppard had some free staff fix-up my room. Man, I love to prank people I moderately dislike. Notice how I say "dislike" for Zane and "Hate" for Slade and Jagger. Oh, I can still get cross-dresser Crowler with my Ace-traps. But for now, I have to lay low so I'm not caught by Crowler and expelled. I got to my homework for the night. What the hell is the spell card you use to protect your field spell? I heard a know on my door. Was I caught? Oh shit, if that's true, I'm screwed! I opened the door to Zane. Oh fuck, I'm a dead girl!

"Well, aren't you the new girl who beat chazz?" He asks. Damn, who spread that around.

_"Probably those snotty idiots in the obelisk blue dorm" _Hiita interjects. Why is she the only who's popping up?

"Well, in my defence, I got super lucky" I said, "If I didn't get that streak good cards, I'd probably would have had my ass handed to me on a silver platter, and most likely I wouldn't have been able to keep the silver".

"That's still impressive" He tells me. Did I just get a compliment from Zane? Unless I've somehow had my deck switched with Jaden's, me deck is still unbalanced. "Anyways, I just wanted to see if you know anyone who would have the guts to prank me" he asked. Well, at least he didn't think it was me.

"No, sorry dude" I told him, covering up my tracks. Let's hope he didn't suspect that it was me, or I'm totally screwed!

"I guess I won't find this guy here" Zane said with disappointment in his voice, "Thanks for all your help..."

"...Alice," I finished for him, "Alice Drake. But call me Ace"

He just nodded, but before he left he said, "You know, I've been in the slifer dorm, and I don't think I'll have any need to come back here". I would have yelled and screamed at him if hadn't left. The ego of that guy! I looked over at the clock and it was 12:04. Damn, I gotta get some sleep or I'll be in Ciel mode tomorrow morning. I slipped into my sleep ware and went off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Finally! I had to work on this and balance school work!**

**Maya: Yep, you heard her right, she's stuck in school, so it'll take longer to update.**

**Jess: Ummmm, Maya? That was my line.**

**Maya: Whatever, R&R.**

**(doorbell rings)**

**Maya: He's here!**

**Jess: Maya, if you set me up on a date with Jesse again, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!**

**(Maya opens door to Sebastian)**

**Sebastian: Are you ready, my lady?**

**Maya: (blushes) Yes...**

**Jess: Damn, she got a date for _herself_!? That's new, again, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to the story! If you're mad about the flame thing, I was joking. I just thought it was funny ^_^'**

**Maya: You're just ****_now _****telling them this!**

**Jess: I'm slow, Ok. Oh, and we heard from Randomreaderguy again. He said to not let Ace over power Jaden. I guess I did make it center around Ace without knowing it.**

**Maya: Dude, it's fanfiction, aren't you suppose to make up stories for the hell of it?**

**Jess: It also helps to make a person a better writer. Anyways, DA DISCLAIMER!**

**Maya: Ok, jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything of the sort.**

**Jess: Oh, and how did your date go with Sebastian?**

**Maya: (blushes) no comment...**

**Jess: It sucks doesn't?! Any ways, enjoy!**

* * *

I was stuck between him and a wall, and I need an escape. If I don't I might not like what's about to happen. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let's start at the beginning...

* * *

_The day before..._

I was in the middle of cross-dresser Crowler's class, bored out of my mind. He was talking about my charmer deck, which I already knew about. Easy A on a quiz over that. I let my eyes wonder, and something caught my eye. It was an obelisk blue student in the back. He had green eyes, black hair similar to Atticus' and glasses. From back there, he was just staring at me. What the hell is he looking at me for? He saw I caught him and looked away. I bet he was making up crap about how I suck at dueling or something. Obelisk dorks tend to do that. I've only known two obelisk blue students who _aren't_ total assholes are Alexis and Jesse. Admitilty, he is fairly attractive, but I'm a geek and he's more like Jaden. Our personalities don't mesh. And before you ask, mesh is a word I made up for the hell of it. I'm making my own damn language! Damn, I'm ranting again. Anyways, the bell to let us know that school was over rang. I got my stuff and was about to head out. That is, until I'm stopped by the dude who was staring at me. Oh great, here comes the generic slifer based insults, and most likely ones that say girls can't duel.

"Um, hey, are you Ace?" He said, blushing. That's new.

"Yeah, why ask?" I answered. He probably just wants to say, "I want to duel and mop the floor with you!". I swear to Ra, if he says that I'll give him the ass kicking of a life time!

"Well, I was wondering if you, umm, wanted to hang out, duel maybe?" He says shyly. Ok, now I'm lost. He's _not_ a complete douche? Wow, didn't see that coming.

"Ok, let's try my place" I say, giving my room number, "But pull anything, and you'll be meeting hell in human form". He jumped, but not that much. Almost like he was expecting me to say something like that. Ok, now I'm just getting paranoid. I might as well give him the chance to prove he's not a jackass like other obelisks.

I headed to my dorm after the encounter. I looked around, and my room was littered with clothes and trash I was too lazy to pick up. Ok, time to clean up.

_"Can we help?"_ I hear Aussa say. 'Bout time someone other than Hiita shows up.

_"Sorry, but I had to train Marmot, and everyone else had to help with training too. Hiita's the one who's skipping our sessions"_

Man, talk about a rebel. She sounds like Urd from Ah! My goddess.

_"From what?"_

Another show I use to watch, but it was a bit above teen.

_"I'll stop asking"_

Good idea. I finished up before 6 o'clock. I had to say we did a good job. Thanks to Aussa, I got done just in time. The reason I say that it because I heard knocking on the door, meaning the dude arrived. Crap in a bucket, I forgot to say the time. Oh well, he made it here, didn't he?

"Hey dude. welcome to casadel-Ace-o" I say, a bright smile on my face. He just looked at me while blushing. What's up with him? He walks in and sits at my desk. It seems like he's just enjoying being here. "Hey, I never caught your name, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Andrew, but you can call me Andy" He says, still blushing. What's up with this guy? I just shrugged it off, he might be nervous about trying to not be like the other obelisks. Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

"So, what kind of deck do you use?" I asked, popping up a random question.

"Oh, I use a warrior deck. They show that I stand for what I believe in" Andy still seemed shy, but it was like he knew what I liked. I'm probably just over thinking it. People are allowed to have the same interest, can't they? "So, Ace, what do you want to do?" Andy asks me, vary nervously. My eyes instantly lit up.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I told him, grabbing him arm. He blushed as I pulled him out of my room. I know the perfect spot to duel in. I dragged him to forest, where I know I'd find a good place. I don't know the academy like the back of my hand, but I can find my way around. I found the dock where Jaden and Zane would have dueled if I didn't stop the disciplinary action squad.

"Well, it's nice, but why are we here?" Andy asks. I instantly smirked like an idiot.

"I walked by this place a few times, and I thought it would be a cool dueling spot. I like it, don't you?" In that moment, I saw him freak out and blush like a school girl.

"Well, yeah, it is pretty cool" He said, twiddling his fingers. Ok, this is just wierd. He's acting like a fanboy meeting Demi Lovato or something. Guys, the greatest mystery of humanity.

"So, how 'bout a duel?" I ask, my eyes gleaming with excitement. He looked dead in my eyes and blushed. Looking, I see I was an inch away from him. "Sorry, I just have a cravin' to duel". After saying that, I backed up. "So, you up for it?"

"Sure, I mean," He said, blushing still, "I haven't dueled in a while". What with this guy? He's blushing like I'm a celebrity, and he's giving off an aura of fanboyism.

_"I know, I can sence this too" _I hear the voice of Pandaborg say.

_"Nice to know I'm not going crazy" _I thought, knowing that talking to thin air would be wierd._ "I still wanna know what's up with him. I mean, I'm not freakin' Miranda Lambert or something"_

_"Do not fret, Ace,"_ Pandaborg tells me, _"I don't feel anything on my metal detector, so he has no weapons. Plus, I do not see any dangerous elements on him"._ Leave it to Pandaborg to do a total search of some guy. Whatever, I thing we should duel.

"Ok, ready to duel?" I asks. He looked at the ground and nodded. Wow, he's shy!

* * *

_After a long duel..._**(sorry, I'm very lazy and I don't know how to put it ^_^')**

Ace: 150  
Andy: 0

I'm surprised he had a deck like that brat that randomly dueled Chazz out of spite towards the Ojama Trio. All I had to do was use heavy storm and he was screwed. I walked over to Andy and offered my hand. "Good Game" I said. He blushed again and took my hand. Ya know, you get use to the blushing after a while. I guess I'm just use to people like that. "Damn, it's 11 o'clock already" I pointed out, "Better get back to the dorms. Do you wanna go to the light house tomorrow?".

"Ummm, sure, what ever makes you happy" Andy says, turning as red as a tomato. Ok, I want to know whats with that blush? I'm the basic wall flower that no one notices until we accidentally make contact. Even then, no one notices me. I guess I'm being paranoid again.

"So, we meet at the light house around 7?" I asked the blushing boy.

"Sounds good to me" Andy answers.

That's when we parted seprate ways, and I headed to bed.

_"So, how was you're date?"_ Hiita asks, popping in on me.

"We're just friends, Mrs. Skips-a-lot" I threw back. I knew that'd piss her off.

_"Nope, I'm good. Nice try though"_ Hiita shot back. Damn, I forgot the charmers could read my mind.

_"And there's nothing you can do about"_

SHUT UP!

_"Let me think about that, no"_

Smart ass...

_"Oh, we talking about Aron now?"_

Ending conversation.

_"Not if I'm still talking"_

Ending conversation.

Hiita kept talking, but I really wasn't listening. When I say "ending conversation" I really am ending the conversation. I put on my sleep ware and went to dreamless sleep. But, I could faintly hear Hiita smirk while saying, "Good night, Ace"

**Chazz POV**

I was in my room, thinking about Ace some how. Why can't I get her out of my head? I dueled her once and rarely see each other. So why can't I stop thinking about her?

_"It's simply love, Chazzy" _I hear a famine voice say. I shot out of bed and looked around. What the hell was that?

"Who's there?" I asked the darkness of my room.

_"Calm down, I'm with Ace" _The voice shot back. Out of no where, I see a faint flame, like someone lit a candle and walked in the room. With the added light, I could see a girl who had red hair, red eyes, and some sort of fox on her shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the girl.

_"Chazzy, all you need to know is I'm here to help with your relationship with Ace" _The girl said. Relationship? What Relationship? I barely know Ace, what kind of relationship could I have with someone I don't know?

"What relationship? I rarely even know Ace!" I argued.

_"Ok, then think about this: the day you and Ace where gonna go on your breakfast date, she started to cry about something and she didn't tell anyone, not even Jaden" _. Jaden, he beat me in that exam duel with that wimpy card, Winged Kuriboh. How is that even possible? Kuribohs are the weakest cards in duel monsters, and yet one beat me. Wait, Ace was crying before? What could make someone like Ace cry?

"What happened?" I asked the girl.

_"Something Ace has kept secret since she was 6" _She responded. Was it really that bad? I mean, I know my brothers push me to be the best, but did she get hurt by someone before?

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

_"My name is Hiita, and I'll be seeing you soon" _She said, then disappeared. What the hell just happened? Did I fall asleep and get a random dream or something? I just went back to my bed and went to sleep

**Ace POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I need to fix it so it's on the radio and not an annoying _BEEP-BEEP, BEEP-BEEP. _Those alarms piss me off the most. I went on with my daily routine of blazer, jeans, hair, and teeth. I thought being at duel academy would be more fun than class every morning. I guess every paradise has a draw-back. I started to head out to class for the day, of course, I looked to see if Zane was at the light house. Not a single blunette to be seen. That means the spot is free for dueling.

Just to skip the boring the day, I'll start talking about how I was 18 minutes late to meet Andy. You see, us Drakes are always fashionably late, so I try to be the prompt one. As you can see, I fail epicly at doing so. So, I'm gonna have to try to put up a good game to make up for it. I was running at top speed to try make there on time. I made it, but I made it at about 7:20, give or take a minute.

"Sorry I'm late, us drakes are always fashionably late" I told Andy when I reached the light house.

"It's ok, Ace" He said, blushing again.

"Why do you blush when you see me?" I finally asked him. I was going find out what makes him blush, even if it kills me.

"Well, I...um.." He stuttered. Oh crap, I think I set him off! What do I do now?!

_"Relax, Ace, I don't think he intends to hurt you."_ Pandaborg interjects,_ "I sence a rise in blood pressure and his heart is beating faster, though"_

_"Hold on, I know what's up now!" _I yell in my mind.

"You like me, don't you?" I asked Andy. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Looks like that's the case.

"Ok," Andy finally says, "I have a huge crush on you. You're one of the strongest duelists I've ever met, and you look cute". Ok, my turn to blush. No one ever calls me cute, EVER! " I just wanted to spend some time with you". Wow, so really _was _a fanboy for ME! I'm normally the quiet geek no one pays attention to, so why is he even notice my existence?

"But, no one ever really knows I exist," I argued, "how do you even know my name?"

"Who wouldn't know the girl who beat Chazz Princeton?" He says, getting a huge grin on his face. So that's how he knows me! How come I'm getting so much praise for one duel?

"Andy," I argued, "I only won because I got a streak of good cards. If I didn't, I would have had my ass handed to me on a silver platter, and most likely wouldn't be able to keep said silver".

"But, you beat me, and your exam partner" Andy shot back. Crap, he won't give up! "Ace, I... I want you to be mine". He pushed me against the wall, no escape. The one time he's bold, he's about to rape me. I was stuck between him and a wall, and I need an escape. If I don't I might not like what's about to happen. I would have screamed, if someone didn't tackle Andy. Holy hell, it was Zane! He's the one saving my sorry ass. This just means I need to work on not being a DID (damsel in distress). Zane royally kicked Andy's ass and He ran off. Out of pure instinct, I hugged Zane.

"Dude, your my hero!" I screeched. Yeah, I made a promise that I won't lose my V card until after college and marriage. So, as you can see, losing it to someone like Andy wasn't going to be good.

"I maybe cold, but I don't exactly 'agree' with rape" Zane says, not even looking at me.

"Oh come on, Hard Ass, lighten up, you just saved me from being raped!" I said, squeezing him tighter. Zane was turning blue, meaning it was time to let go.

"Like I said, I don't 'agree' with that" Zane tells me in his cold voice.

"I still owe you something" I tell him. What could I do to show my appreciation? Oh, that should work. I took him by the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "How about that?" I asked, being a bit smug. Zane's cheeks turned pink, out of embarrassment. I giggled a little at his facial expression. What can I say? Some people make funny facial expression. I don't have any idea what to do now. Do I give him another hug? Say good-bye and leave? Option two sounds better than nothing. "Thanks for saving me, but I think we should get back to our dorms, it's getting pretty late..." I said. Ok, not the way I planned it, but better than nothing.

"I guess, later" He said, turning around to leave. I don't know why, but I reached out and grabed his arm.

"Can...you...walk me to my dorm?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. I don't want to give Andy another chance to take my V card. The question seemed to take him by surprise, but he nodded. I don't blame him about being surprised. I'm normally a bit cocky, and now I'm showing some sort of weakness. Wait, I'm showing weakness? Dammit, that's the one thing I wanted to avoid, especially around Zane. I know he'll turn into mega-phyco-emo Zane next year, and he'll do nothing but prove he's the best then. If I get in his way during that time, showing this weakness, there's no telling what he could do.

We finally arrived at the slifer dorm, safe and sound. Zane was about ready to leave, but bfore that I told him thank you again. As soon I made it inside, I went to my bed and pulled out the diary I got at Dorathy's. I opened to an empty page and started to write.

10/5/12  
Dear diary,  
Today was very eventful. Remember Andy? Turns out he's a fanboy for me and almost raped me. I got lucky, for Zane came to my rescue. I'm lucky he's still just neutral and not super-phyco-emo Zane yet. You have no Idea how much I want to save everyone from all the pain up ahead. From Haou, Mr. Shroud, the Shadow Riders, Sartorious, Aster the asshole, and so many other dorks I want to rip their head off. I just don't feel right to lie about this, but I can't change too much. If I change too much, I could make thinks worse than whats going to happen. I don't care if Mahad gave me the Ok, I just don't want everyone else to get hurt because I decided to change something big. I just wish I could tell at least on of them, then I wouldn't have to worry about all this and I could get their opinion on all of this craziness. Gotta get to sleep, later.

sincerely,  
Alice Drake

After that, I put my diary in it's hiding spot, put on my sleepware, and went off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Wow, thats a lot. I don't know if I should bump up the rating or not for this chapter. Anyways, sorry for the delay, the internet was cut at my house, so I had to wait to get up and runnin' again.**

**Maya: Jess, I need you for a double date!**

**Jess: Who is it?**

**Maya: Well...**

**(doorbell rings)**

**Maya: I'll get it!**

**( Sepation and Claude at the door)**

**Jess: Maya, you didn't...**

**Maya: Please!**

**Jess: BUT I FREAKIN' HATE SPIDERS!**

**Claude: Ma'am, I'm right here.**

**Maya: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!**

**Jess: Fine, but you do the disclaimer next chapter, deal?**

**Maya: DEAL!**

**Sepation: Ready to go, my lady?**

**Maya: YES!**

**Jess: wish me luck, and R&R!**


End file.
